Lilac Fire Blossom
by Meii-chan
Summary: This is my first fanfic that's been here for over a year and it's still not finished! It's my edition of Soujiro's journey. SoujiroOC, KenshinKaoru (well, they're married...go figure...) Chapter 9 up (finally!)
1. Reawakening Spring

Disclaimer- Unfortunately for me, Rurouni Kenshin and all of the characters/sequence of events that you recognize do not belong to me. If it did, then there would be more Sou-chan in the series. Apparently, that isn't true in this world so I'll go dwell in my own Fantasy Land. 

Oh yeah, I do own Mieko though I kind of based her on San, from Mononoke Hime, although I'm not going to make Mieko hate human beings…

The song lyrics I'm using in this chapter (and possibly later chapters) are from Namida wa Shitteru (Tears Know), which is sang by Mayo Suzukaze, Kenshin's voice actress (Although this story focuses on Soujiro (Wow, that was a long sentence)).

AN-This is the first time I am actually trying to FINISH a story. With this being the first fanfic I'm going to post since I ran out of ideas for all the other stories I've managed to begin—but have not thought of a plot…yet. Actually, in the middle they somehow warp into some of my other obsessions like Cardcaptor Sakura or Lord of the Rings (They don't belong to me either!).

**Lilac Fire Blossom**

By Meii-chan

Chapter 1- Reawakening Spring 

"Hiten Mitsuruugi Ryuu, Ama Kekeru Ryu no Hirameki!"

            The impact of Himura Kenshin's succession technique overpowered the Shun Ten Satsu. As a result, Seta Soujiro, the Heavenly Sword, went flying across the room, hitting the ground with a dull thud. 

Kenshin stood up from the finishing stance of the ougi, feeling a little lightheaded, for he had truly walked the line between life and death. Sanosuke came up and asked if he was all right.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied, "How's Soujiro?"

They both glanced across the room towards the fallen Tenken, who now resting on Yumi's lap. A strange sound caught Kenshin's attention, and he want to investigate, instinctively putting his hand over the hilt of his sakabatou. He slid the shoji door open and saw a figure in pink crying. He then released his hold on the sword. 

She was wearing a very strange outfit—a light pink kimono, magenta hakama, and a yellow obi with an enormous bow. Her dark, shadowy hair was in a loose braid hanging halfway down her back. 

"Daijoubu ka?" he asked her. 

"Iie," she looked up and snapped, "you killed Soujiro-chan!

Kenshin felt a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head, "Demo, I used a Sakaba sword, he's not dead…"

"What's that? I never heard of it before. The sword you used certainly looked like a sword." The girl who was crying a second before was now staring at Kenshin with dusty pink eyes that resembled those of a puppy. 

"Oro…the blade on a sakabatou is reversed, so he wasn't severed in half when I attacked him…" The rurouni displayed another "Oro face" as he watched the pink girl walk over to Soujiro and wave her hand in front of his face.

"Well, he looks dead." She finally concluded.

An irritated Sanosuke began to think that she was indeed very, VERY, dumb. To further prove his point, he decided to ask her a question, which turned out to be…

"Do you know what 'dead' means?"

"Of course," she struck a 'I-know-everything' look," It means not living. "The sound of people face-faulting could be heard throughout the room. "Oh, and you can stop calling me 'you.' My name is Himemori Mieko."

"Mieko-dono," Kenshin inquired, "What are you doing at Shishio Makoto's base?"

"Huh? Oh, that… I'm the replacement for Soujiro-chan in case he is caught by the government or something. Of course, he wasn't ever captured so I'm stuck here being bored… Whoops, I wasn't supposed to say that…"

"A killer that doesn't even know how to tell a dead person from a living person… That's something new." Sano mused to himself.

Soujiro chose that moment to gain consciousness.

"Oh, so you're not dead!" exclaimed Mieko, winning sweatdrops from Kenshin, Sano, and Yumi. 

Soujiro chose to ignore Mieko's never-ending ramblings and said quietly, "To not kill, how could you have such a perfect counter? It's almost unfair."

Yumi gasped. "Unfair? Boy, you're…"

Soujiro continued, speaking in a tired voice, "When you've heaped lie upon lie, you have to break them down all at once. I was wrong, this battle gave me the answer. You won Himura-san, so you must be right. Right?"

"No, I wasn't," replied Kenshin, "If being strong and winning makes you right, it is Shishio who you should believe. If you could find the truth by fighting one or two times, then everyone's way of living would be right. The true answer comes not from fighting, but from living your life as you repent for your sins."

"Sort of like you?" Soujiro asked. Kenshin nodded slowly.

"Himura-san," Soujiro said with a smile on his face, "you're a harsh man. You're a much harder task-maker than Shishio-san was." Then he pointed towards a door on the opposite side of the room, "There is a corridor there that leads to Shishio-san's room, so you won't need Yumi to guide you anymore."

Kenshin nodded and with Sanosuke, left to find Shishio.

"Boy, are you alright now?" Yumi, along with Mieko, gazed anxiously at him. "I have to leave for the next fight."

"Hai, don't worry Yumi-san, there's a secret passage that will take you straight to Shishio-san. Hurry, and tell Shishio-san before they get there…the true power of the Ama Kekeru Ryu no Hirameki."

"Its…true power?"

 "Yes. On that final attack I saw what made the attack more powerful than mine."

"Which was…?"

"Usually, when one executed battoujutsu, they lead with the right leg. However, the Ama Kekeru Ryu no Hirameki is taken with a step with the left foot instead of the right. But stepping with that left foot, there is a chance of cutting your leg off. Of course, Himura-san wouldn't cut himself, so that last step is taken at the last fleeting second. To execute it correctly, you have to have a perfectly focused mind, because you are walking the line between life and death. Without that step, the Ama Kekeru Ryu no Hirameki would be impossible."

"So if I tell Shishio-sama that, then all he has to do is watch Himura's left foot and he would know when the attack is coming. Don't worry boy." Yumi stood up to leave.

"Oh, you will find a wakizashi over there Yumi-san. Shishio-san gave it to me ten years ago. I've treasured it for these ten years. Take it and the secret to Shishio-san." 

"Boy…"

"Back then, it was Shishio-san's truth and the sword that saved me. That would always be true. But like Himura-san said, I have to find my own truth now." Soujiro's voice quivered. "That's why…I'll be…saying goodbye."

"Yes, that's best for you." replied Yumi, picking up the sheathed weapon, "Bye. Take care."

"And I'm coming with you!" Mieko suddenly hopped up from her seated position and exclaimed. She bounded to Soujiro and latched her arm to his, because it is possible to be mortally wounded by a reverse-blade sword. 

Soujiro felt something well up in his eyes, which he didn't recognize at the time. They stung his eyes as he blinked a few times and then flowed out. He did not bother wiping them away; the entire world could see that he had emotions now.

"No, I'm not crying…it's just the rain…" His denial of the fact that he had been crying long ago created the Tenken, the merciless killer who killed whoever was weak. Kimi ga namida ni yureru toki, -When you did nothing but weep, Dousureba iin darou. -I was at a loss. 

Mieko was just plain surprised. Never in her fourteen-year-long life had Soujiro shown any emotion. Of course, Soujiro was constantly off on one of Shishio's assassination trips, so she didn't see him that much, but still…

Soujiro stepped out of the room with Mieko, and then he stopped, feeling a different ki nearby—one that was not his, strong, and ominous. Out of the shadows of the hall came the wolf of Mibu—Saitou Hajime.

As golden eyes scanned the defeated Tenken, the mouth curved into a smirk, showing his bloodlust. And then, his eyes found something he did not expect: A determined-to-protect-whoever Mieko holding what appeared to be a rectangular shinai. Obviously the girl wasn't too clueless, as she could guess which people were dangerous and which were not.

Saitou knew that the pink girl with a stick would be no match for him, and neither would be the injured Tenken, but he had to find Shishio in time for the final battle. Then he walked past a confused Mieko and an equally baffled Soujiro.

"Huh? I thought you were going to attack us…" murmured Mieko in a small voice towards Saitou's back.

"It's Battousai's job to kill Soujiro in the end. I'm not finishing his job for him." Saitou turned around and smirked at Mieko, "Hana-onna."

Mieko sweatdropped. "Is that a compliment or an insult?" she wondered to herself and to Soujiro, she said "Soujiro-chan, let's get out of this place…"

A few minutes later they were outside on the slopes of Mount Hiei. 

"Konnichiwa! Anji-san!" Mieko's face lit up as she saw a familiar face outside.

"Mieko-chan, I suppose Soujiro-kun was beaten?" the monk asked her.

"Um, yeah…Are you psychic?"

"No I'm not. Though I do know this: If somehow Himura-san and his group of friends don't succeed in defeating Shishio-sama, Shishio-sama will star his revenge by coming after you."

"Oh darn," Soujiro thought, "maybe I shouldn't of revealed the secret to Himura-san's succession technique…" 

"Oh I see," said Mieko, " what about you?"

"I'm going to turn myself into the police to repent for all the people I've killed," Anji replied, "You might want to go to that forest to avoid Shishio-sama's revenge."

"Okay, have a nice time! No wait, that didn't come out right…"

Mieko's malapropism seemed to have an enlightening effect on everyone—Soujiro and Anji had to crack a smile at her selection of words.

"Ja ne, Anji-san!" She called while waving toward him. "Hurry up Soujiro-chan!"

Soujiro stared blankly at the clear sky, " Sayonara…Shishio-san…" he whispered.

Sora wo miagetamo- I look at the sky, Kokoro ga itai- and my heart was in pain. 

            "Soujiro-chan!!!"

            "Hai! I'm coming!"  And he raced down the hill to join her.

~End chapter one~

AN-That's right! I actually plan on writing something after this (as soon as I get rid of writers/typers block). Next chapter-the fight with Shishio! (And I'll make Mieko fight too, so she doesn't seem too…boring (the best word I can think of at the moment))__


	2. Fire, Air, Metal, Water, Wood

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and I never will. So don't sue me. I don't even own the idea of the shukusen; it belongs to Tamora Pierce. 

AN-No! I've turned Mieko into Misao (even their names look similar) Oh well; Mieko wouldn't be using kunai anytime soon. No, there's nothing wrong with Misao or kunai. I just figured that if Mieko were extremely like Misao, I would be writing a Sou/Mi fanfic instead. For now, I'm rewriting the final episodes of the Kyoto arc to fit into my story (and because I find the Shishio fight disgusting (I watched it with a friend, she said that I said 'Ew' thirty-nine times during the event)). 

I couldn't update as soon as I would have liked because—one, I was sick. And two, I'm not the best writer in the world. And three, I have the worst typing ability in the entire world (okay, so not in the entire world…)

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, this entire story contains spoilers concerning the Kyoto arc. (Especially in this chapter!)

Yes, there is a lot of Kenshin in this chapter, but it is nonetheless a Soujiro fic! There's a lot of Kenshin because he's the main character.

The title is the elements from Chinese astrology (Yes I'm that obsessed). Fire represents Shishio (duh) Air represents Kenshin (something about how he is a Gemini, and Gemini is an air sign), Metal represents Saitou (hopefully his sword is made of metal), Water represents Aoshi (It's something about his technique, I can't remember the name…), and Wood represents Mieko (You'll see, in later chapters). I disincluded (I don't think that's a word) Soujiro because …you'll see. And Sano? Well, There were only five elements, or so I thought…

Again, I'm using lyrics from Namida wa Shitteru.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed!

** Please R+R!**

Lilac Fire Blossom 

By Meii-chan

Chapter 2-Fire, Air, Metal, Water, and Wood

            Himura Kenshin climbed up the never-ending flight of stairs to the top of Mount Hiei. "I wonder if this staircase is supposed to tire me out before the fight." he thought. The unpleasant smell of burning petroleum met his senses, and then he thought, "Now he's trying to poison me too, I guess that means he isn't ready."

            During their time climbing up the stairs, a number of things crossed Kenshin's mind, with some of them being about Kaoru. Sano was wondering whether he should help Kenshin during the fight or not, even though Kenshin had already asked him not to. 

             After a long time, they finally reached the top, and choked, partly because the air was thick with pungent fumes, and partly because Shishio was kissing Yumi. Houji was already on the battlefield, wondering why Yumi's mouth wasn't catching fire. 

            Soon after, Shishio and Kenshin began their death match. As Kenshin moved to attack, Shishio stroke the ground with his sword, igniting the tip. Kenshin stopped dumbfounded, horribly amazed that the sword was actually on fire. 

            After receiving a few slashes from Shishio, instincts found their way back into Kenshin's head, and he did the first thing that came into his mind—grab and stop the sword. Of course, he was conveniently unaware that it was still sharp and on fire.

            But since it appeared that the nerves in his hand were malfunctioning, his brain was still clear. Kenshin then realized why the sword was burning—the fat of Shishio's former enemies had accumulated on the blade, creating the fuel for the fire. Thus, he was dumb stricken again.

            Nearby, Sano was looking on with some random thoughts running loose in his head. With "Shishio's a cannibal!" being one of them. 

            Not after too long, Shishio blew up Kenshin, (and miraculously) not his hand, with fire and some gunpowder soaked into his glove.

            Yumi was looking at her watch, timing the entire thing. "Wow! That took shorter than I expected! …Or not." She thought.

            All of a sudden, Saitou broke open the door and stabbed Shishio in the head all with one Gatotsu. It didn't work as Saitou planned; Shishio was wearing a metal headband around his forehead.

            "Okay, now it's over."

Sano was on the warpath, avenging Kenshin, but not for long. He suddenly flew into a wall and laid still.

            Yumi sighed, "This is getting repetitive."

            And then Aoshi came in, and although he was already half-dead, fought Shishio. He too was also soon rendered unconscious. 

            Seeing as how all his adversaries appeared to be dead, Shishio began to gloat while walking off the mountain to find Soujiro. _After all, the flesh of the weak is the food of the strong. You know how it is, Soujiro. The strong live; the weak die._ He hoped that Soujiro had not gone too far. He did not enjoy looking for all eternity for his prey, and who knows where Soujiro could have gone on the planet in a matter of eleven or twelve minutes.

            Yumi stared at the retreating form of Shishio, eyes sparkling with admiration. Houji was off somewhere coming up with a plan to take over the government, now that some of the best swordsmen and fighters in the country were out cold.

             * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Mieko was prancing around in the forest, climbing the ancient trees, and making the lifeless leaves quiver in her path. She jumped down from a branch to land next to Soujiro, who was walking normally, when the atmosphere became very hot.

            She turned around and saw a dreadfully menacing Shishio behind them. This definitely wasn't good… 

            * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

            "Sayonara, Kaoru-dono…" For some reason, this scene kept playing in Kenshin's head.

            "Kenshin! Wake up!" a mysterious voice interrupted his thoughts, not that there were many, "You promised to back to Tokyo with her."

            This voice, Kenshin realized, wasn't the Battousai or the Rurouni, or anybody he knew was with him, but it was strangely familiar and he couldn't figure it out.

            "What…?"

            "You heard me, you can't die yet; you promised Kaoru-chan."

            Kenshin racked his brain for anyone who would call Kaoru and add a "chan," But the only person he could think of was Misao, and she was still defending the restaurant.

            "What…Who…?"

            Kenshin drifted out of unconsciousness, and he realized the scent the voice carried—a scent from ten years ago…the scent of white plums…

            "Tomoe?"

            Then the world greeted Kenshin with the sensation of being cut and burned at the same time—something he wasn't looking forward quite as much as protecting the country. 

            "Shishio-sama…"

             Kenshin jerked his attention to the sound, and he almost face-faulted at the sight, if he wasn't on the ground already.

            Yumi was still standing over the forest, stars in her eyes, saying Shishio's name over and over like a deranged fangirl.

            Pain forgotten as curiosity took its place, Kenshin walked over to Yumi.

            "Yumi-dono, where's Shishio de gozaru?"

            "Shishio-sama…"

            Talking in a regular voice obviously wouldn't break Yumi out of her reverie, so Kenshin screamed at the top of his lungs, "WHERE IS SHISHIO DE GOZARU?"

            "Shishio—Huh? Where he is? Uh…" Yumi searched her brain for the location of the living mummy, "he said something about revenge, and boy, and then he went for a stroll in the forest."

            Kenshin thanked Yumi and then walked off in the direction of the forest. It was far away, so he tried to decipher what Yumi said.

            "Yumi always refers to Soujiro as boy, so Shishio said something about Soujiro…" Then it suddenly dawned on him. "Shishio is going to kill Soujiro!" He quickened his pace and raced towards the wood.

            "Please don't let him be dead yet," he thought, "Why does this forest look so familiar?"

            * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

            "Eep! Shishio-san!"

            "Yes, it's me," the wrapped one said, "I had a feeling Soujiro would have came this way if you were around."

            "You…aren't…dead yet? Mieko gaped at Shishio.

            "What?" Shishio's temper was running short, "You thought Battousai was able to best me?"

            "Well, he kind of went though Shinomori-san and Soujiro-chan in one piece, and seeing how he disregarded Soujiro-chan's shukuchi, so I sort of figured he would be able to beat you too."

            "You figured wrong, I killed him in less than ten minutes."

            "Oh, but if he's dead, how come he's standing behind you?" Mieko pointed her index finger toward someone behind Shishio.

            Shishio blinked twice and turned around. Sure enough, there was Kenshin, standing behind him. The leaves swirled around him even though there was hardly any wind.

            "Now I understand why Mieko-dono couldn't figure out if Soujiro was dead or not after our battle, because you thought I looked dead after you blew me up." If Kenshin didn't already defeat him a half hour earlier, Soujiro would have laughed at the remark, even if Shishio was about to kill him.

            Shishio didn't take Kenshin's joke very well, and he blew up Kenshin a second time. Then he turned upon Mieko and Soujiro.

            "I'll have my revenge for you for leaving the Juppongatana!" He started with Soujiro. If looks could kill, Shishio wouldn't even have to unsheathe his sword to chop Soujiro in half. But fortunately for Soujiro, looks can't kill, so Shishio would have to chop him up in little pieces himself. Shishio raised his sword and stabbed in a downward angle.

            The ghost of Tomoe was sitting on the branch of a nearby tree, surveying the situation. "He certainly is very similar to Enishi." She mused and then went back to wake Kenshin up.

            The sword's course was interrupted by Mieko's weapon. She turned to Soujiro and said, "Well? What are you waiting for? RUN!"

            Soujiro stepped backwards for a few paces. "Mieko-san, if you remember correctly, I was half dead a half hour ago."

            Mieko merely sighed. But then Shishio began to attack her! "What the…?"

            "If I am to kill Soujiro, you're not helping. But you are weaker and easier to defeat. And remember, weak people who don't become food for the strong have no right to exist! I'll kill you as well!"

            "What makes you so sure?" asked Soujiro.

            "Maybe the fact that he's two times taller than me, and that he killed about a million more people than me."

            "Right, and I know all the moves you can make; I taught you," answered Shishio as he saw Mieko in a sword stance although she didn't use a sword. "What makes you think you can defeat me?"

            "I'm fighting for a more worthy cause!" She started running towards Shishio. She tripped on a branch and Shishio took a shot at her neck. Luckily, he missed, and as Mieko fought to stay on her feet, her braid got chopped off, and she fell into a nearby bush.

            _Kizu tsukanakute ii koto ni- when you are uninjured,_

_            Dare mo ga furetashimau- you can be hit anytime, by anyone._

_            Mizu no tsumetasa ni- It's the same surprise as touching cold water,_

            Shishio started his apocalyptic laugh, and in the depths of the shrub, a voice was heard screaming, "That wasn't meant to be funny! Everybody trips sometime in their life!"

            Mieko stuck her head out of the vegetation, hair in complete disarray with leaves stuck in the most peculiar ways. Shishio laughed harder, and Soujirou cracked a smile.

            Mieko shook her head as she climbed out, and Shishio was scratching the ground with his sword. Mieko popped open her weapon, revealing a bladed fan of mammoth proportions, a shukusen (1).

            "Ok, let's try this again." 

            Shishio smirked. He had found something hard enough to make sparks with his sword. So he lit the katana, and slashed at Mieko again. Again, Mieko blocked, but her shukusen suddenly caught fire.

            "Umm…" Mieko became hypnotized by the flame dancing on her fan. It ate at the thin metal covering and then the tips of the wood when she realized that what she was holding was on fire. Thus she dropped the fan on the ground. 

            But the forest was unkempt, dry leaves and grass littered the ground, and the flames hungrily consumed them too. Only then did Mieko grasp the fact that she just set the forest on fire. 

Doing so, she fainted, and Soujiro caught her despite the fact that he was twenty feet away from her. 

_Odoroku toki no you ni- I'm only next to you._

Tonari ni iru dake de- I can't do anything, but 

_Nanimo dekinai kedo- for you only, I'll make a present of_

_Arittake no egao kimi dake ni- all the happiness in my smiling face,_

_Kakaete okuruyo donna toki mo- carrying you anywhere._

Soujiro smiled a goodbye at Shishio, and ran out of the way of the burning juggernaut and out of the entire forest. 

Shishio felt hot, even though his body temperature was already above normal. He became aware that he was in the way of the advancing inferno and tried to move. But he couldn't. He was already combusting from the heat of the blaze and the stress of fighting for a long period of time. To put it lightly, he died.

            Thanks to the ghost of Tomoe, Kenshin woke up again. Seeing the forest in flames, he decided to get out—fast. He somehow ran back to the platform and saw Yumi racing down the side of the mountain. Sano was standing at the top along with Aoshi and Saitou. 

            "Kenshin," said Sano, "let's get off this mountain before it burns up too." 

            Kenshin couldn't have agreed with him more. Then he noticed a ghostly figure standing at the edge of the forest. "Tomoe?"

            The apparition waved back and was smiling.__

~End Chapter Two~

If you want to know, the forest is the one Kenshin killed Tomoe in in the OVA. Therefore it is logical that Tomoe would be in the forest.

1. The shukusen is taken from Tamora Pierce's "Protector of the Small." It is a fan with metal blades instead of wood. (But for the purpose of this story, Mieko's shukusen only has metal on the very edges, with wood everywhere else.) Basically, it is a weapon that women use if they do not wish to be seen with a sword. I believe that, due to the shape of the shukusen, it is used mainly for slashing techniques instead of stabbing (but then again, I could be wrong). 


	3. Autumn Chrysanthemum

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and all of the characters don't belong to me, which explains why there aren't Soujiro plushies all over my house. My ranting about the color blue does not even belong to me; it belongs to insane1, and the phrase: "I' mso innocent I'm guilty" belongs to Adrienne-chan.

I really couldn't think of anything for this chapter…really (Thanks Ann)! This chapter takes place two years after the last one. If it is confusing you, it is probably A: the characters are popping up in random places, or B: you can't comprehend what I write at ten at night each night. SO…this is probably horrible. 

If I'm boring you with the dialogue in this chapter, it's probably because in real life I'm a chatterbox…

??????? – I intended to make Mieko like San, but then I realized I couldn't write seriously enough to portray her like San. (By the way, I want to know who you are so I can stop typing question marks ^_^)

Kishi Seta- I'll try to write using more interesting words. I guess that's why my parents are making me memorize SAT vocabulary. (Actually, I'm supposed to be typing my English essay right now)

LotR-Redwall-Obsessive-Child - Do not try to give me any more writer's blocks. If you want, give me artist's block, but not writer's block. Actually, don't give me either and I'll be happy.

ConfuseDAngel- Thanks for the reveiw. The song I'm using is "Namida wa Shitteru." (It's not going to be in this chapter becouse it doesn't correspond to what I'm writing.) 

I didn't care about reviews in the beginning, but now I guess I want them, since I can't think of anything to write. I think I've mastered HTML thanks to Seaoknarnar. Thank you! 

Lilac Fire Blossom

By Meii-chan

Chapter 3- Autumn Chrysanthemum

The setting sun set the sky on fire, silhouetting a figure on the amber canvas. Makimachi Misao bounded across the roofs of Tokyo, her braid flying out behind her. She was evidently in high spirits, for she was visiting her friends in Tokyo. Besides, she had gotten fed up with Aoshi and his way of ignoring her whenever she visited. 

"Now, where's the Kamiya dojo?" she asked herself. True, she had came to Tokyo just a year earlier to deliver Tomoe's diary, but Aoshi was with her, preventing her from getting lost in the labyrinth known as Tokyo. Misao put a finger to her chin, speculating what she should do.

_I can either stay up here to look for eternity for the dojo and not get trampled on the streets, or…I can go down to the marketplace to ask someone for directions…Misao, Decide already! You're the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu! You've made harder decisions than this! Ah…what the heck, I'll just ask someone._

And with now resolve, Misao hopped down from the roof and onto the street. "Now if I can find someplace that smells better than sake and rotting vegetables…perfect!" Misao found herself outside of a flower shop labeled "Aki Kiku."

"Ano…hi." Misao said to the storekeeper, who was in a blue kimono, arranging blue flowers, in a blue pot, and not so strangely, which had a blue ribbon tied around it.

"Konnichiwa! Welcome to the Aki Kiku! May I help you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me find this address." Misao handed over a slip of paper that said nothing more than "Kamiya dojo."

"Oh! I know where it is! You turn right that way, then left, and left again, and right and left once more, and right, and right, and you go forward seven blocks and turn right again towards the river, and then you turn left and go forward until you reach the dojo. There's a big sign labeled 'Kamiya dojo.'"

"Sorry?" Even Misao, with her clever ninja mind, could not comprehend the directions she was given. "Can you show me?"

"Sure, why not. Hold on…what's you're name?"

"Makimachi Misao."

"I'm Himemori Mieko, nice to meet you…what's your name again?"

Misao rolled her eyes.

"Right, Hanekawa-san, I'm going to show Misao-chan where the Kamiya dojo is." She told an elderly woman wearing a (blue) yukata, who was also arranging (blue) flowers in a (blue) pot, which was tied with a (blue) ribbon. The woman nodded her head, and it was debatable whether she heard Mieko or not.

A boy, who appeared to be about eighteen or nineteen, stepped into the blue scene, holding a bundle of bright orange flowers that clashed with the surrounding scenery. "Mieko-san, which one of these are chrysanthemums?"

_There's something familiar about this guy_, Misao thought.

"The orange ones." Mieko replied, not really caring.

"They're all orange."

"The ones with a lot of petals."

"They all have a lot of petals."

"Therefore, they should all be chrysanthemums, ne?"

Something clicked in Misao's mind. "Tenken!"

The occupants of the Aki Kiku stared at Misao, except for "Hanekawa-san," who couldn't hear much of anything. 

"Yeah, you heard me!" Misao pointed a accusing finger upon the boy, "You're Tenken no Soujiro!"

Meanwhile, quite a crowd had formed around the store, and before Misao's screaming could attract more people, Mieko dragged her off into a nearby alley. Soujiro was attempting to get rid of the mob by saying that Misao had gone insane, but he was met by Misao arguments of "No I'm not!!!"

Back in the alley, Misao was screeching at Mieko, who unfortunately, did not have earplugs with her.

"Hey! Do you even know who he is? He's Tenken no Soujiro! Dangerous Assassin! Do you get the picture, Mieko-chan?"

"I know he's a killer…but that doesn't mean he kills everyone in sight…"

"I know! You're working together to get rid of the government and get revenge!"

"No I'm not." Mieko stubbornly stated.

"Then you're going to get revenge on Himura! You evil child!" Misao was fuming by now.

"Misao, you're hyperventilating, and I'm not evil."

"Yes you are. Seta was with the Juppongatana and they were evil, so that makes him evil, and if you know that he's a killer and haven't turned him into the police yet, you're evil too!"

Mieko sighed. She could tell that this was going to be a long conversation. "You have twisted logic, Misao-chan."

"Fine. Then if you aren't here for vengeance, then what are Soujiro and you doing in Tokyo?"

"It's a very long story. Do you want to get to the Kamiya dojo or not?"

"Sure." Misao jumped onto a nearby roof with ease.

"What…Ow!" Misao yanked Mieko on the roof with her, giving Mieko a minor concussion. Mieko rubbed her head. "Misao-chan, don't give me amnesia…then I wouldn't know how to get around."

Misao laughed nervously. "Ha ha. Gomen. Where is it?"

"Ano…over there," Mieko pointed to some unknown location near the river. Then Misao dragged her off again, keeping a death grip on her kimono.

"How'd you meet Seta-san?" Misao let her curiosity get the better of her.

"I knew him a long time ago."

Misao eyed Mieko. "Specifics?"

"Ten years. Or do you want to know months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, and seconds too? Even though I already lost count of that."

"Nani?! You were in the Juppongatana?" Misao paused. "Eh…I guess you're eccentric enough."

"'Eccentric'? You're the one who is."

Misao shrugged. "So I suppose that you tagged along with Seta-san as the rurouni?"

"Yeah…"

"Where did you go for the past twenty-four months?

~Flashback~

Smoke stung her eyes as Mieko stared into the bright flame. She was held transfixed by the spell of fire. A few thoughts arose in Mieko:

Fire=Scalding=Dangerous=Death

She dropped the torch to the ground, but the flare fed on the dry grass, eventually surrounding her in a fiery embrace. She felt light-headed, and then, the world grew murky and dark.

The next thing she knew, she was sitting near an old shack on some other mountain. She noticed Soujiro nearby, talking to an old lady with equanimity.

"…Which way does this road go?" She heard Soujiro asking.

"North, I think. How long are you going to be traveling?" the woman asked.

"Ten years."

"Ten years? That's a long time."

"Yes." He answered with a smile. "Once, two swordsmen wandered for ten years searching for the truth. But in the end, the truths they each found were completely different. So if I wandered for ten years, I'll find my own truth too."

"If you head north, then can you stop by Tokyo and visit my sister? Her name's Hanekawa Natsue. Just ask anyone in Tokyo about her or her shop, the 'Aki Kiku.' Ask her to get out of town once in a while and visit me."

"Hai. I'll remember to do that. Sayonara, Obaa-san."

_He's planning to leave me here?_ Mieko thought and then shook off her lethargy. Receiving extra energy from nowhere, she hopped up.

"Wait for me!"

Soujiro turned around with a look of surprise on his face. "Ara?"

"I'm coming too!"

The old lady smiled. "Good luck to the both of you."

~End Flashback~

"So, you just came to Tokyo and worked at her shop for two years?" Misao asked.

"Yes. And we went back to that shack on the mountain with Hanekawa-san." 

They were stopped by a tall, dark, police officer who happened to be Saitou Hajime. "Get off the roof," he said blandly to them, "People where complaining about damaged roofs all day." 

Misao's curious expression suddenly changed into one of fury and annoyance. She reluctantly jumped off the roof, followed by Mieko. "Humph, evil wolf…"

"Itachi Musume, Hana onna."

Mieko ignored this little comment and headed down the street towards a bridge, inwardly cursing Saitou. Misao followed, catching up to her when they reached the Kamiya dojo.

And indeed, there was a sign labeled 'Kamiya Dojo' in big, bold letters.

Misao marked their arrival with a loud: "KAORU-CHAN! HIMURA! IT'S MISAO!"

Mieko visibly winced at the sound. The door opened revealing Kenshin, Ayame, Suzume, and a huge mass of soap and laundry.

"Konnichiwa! Misao-dono, …Mieko-dono." Kenshin smiled his rurouni smile. 

"Where's Kaoru-chan?" asked Misao innocently.

"Kaoru-nee-chan went to buy groceries!" Ayame told her. 

"Yeah! Groceries!" Suzume repeated and then went back to playing.

"Please come in," Kenshin gestured them into the dojo, "I go make some tea."

Misao leaned against one of the wooden beams of the practice hall. "So," she started, putting on her "I'm so innocent I'm guilty look," "I think you love Seta-san."

"NANI?!" Mieko could feel the heat rushing to her face as she tried to think of something comprehendible to say, "How do you know?" A second later, Mieko began to realize what she said. _Bad choice of words, Mieko. Bad choice of words._

"Why else would you follow him around for all eternity?"

"Ano…" her mind drew a blank.

Misao grinned. If she were Megumi, fox ears would be popping out of her head by now. Now she understood why it was so fun for Megumi to mess with Kaoru's mind. The effects were strangely amusing. 

Luckily for Mieko, she was saved by the tea and the dangerous ways of which tea may be used. Usually, Misao would have gone right ahead taunting her if it wasn't for the look in Mieko's eyes that said: If you dare say anything, I'll pour tea over you.

The tension between them was broken by a "Tadaima!" as Kaoru entered the dojo, followed by Kenji and Soujiro.

"Anata? Say hello to this random person I met while grocery shopping." Said Kaoru enthusiastically.

"Kaoru-chan!!!" A hyper Misao jumped off the vertical beam to greet Kaoru…and crashed into Soujiro, who conveniently had placed himself in Misao's path.

"Ow!" Misao rubbed her elbow, which she had fallen onto. _Great job, Okashira, no wonder Aoshi doesn't pay any attention to you._

"Misao-chan!"

"Kaoru-chan, That's Tenken no Soujiro!" Misao said, pointing to the younger rurouni.

"Tenken no…KENSHIN! SAVE ME!!!" Kaoru, somehow at a speed even faster than shukuchi, managed to hide herself behind Kenshin in a fraction of a second.

She soon forgot her fear of Soujiro, and materialized a bokken out of thin air. Misao flicked out her kunai menacingly.

"Ara…" Soujiro smiled, and Kenshin sighed. The everyday Kamiya dojo brawl had officially started.

~~~

After many "Maa, maa's" from Kenshin, screams of Kenji, and the confusion of Mieko, Ayame, and Suzume, the chaos subsided temporarily in time for dinner. Kaoru, after finding out that Soujiro was perfectly harmless, invited everyone for a meal.

Kaoru, Misao, Kenji, and Yahiko (he had arrived during the squabble) were apparently relieved that Kenshin was the one doing the cooking. Yahiko explained to Mieko and Soujiro that "busu" can ruin food even if she had professional help. Kaoru decided to be lazy and did not chase Yahiko around the room; she merely threw a wooden cup at him.

And so, dinner at the Kamiya dojo passed on with minimal disruption, except when Yahiko and Kaoru quibbled over whose turn it was to wash the dishes. Even though Kenshin and Soujiro both volunteered to do the task, Kaoru decided to be the "Evil Tanuki" and gave Yahiko another chore. The two rurounis felt sympathetic for the kenjutsu student and decided to help. In the end, Kenshin and Soujiro ended up completing the task because Yahiko "had to go to the Akabeko." 

After Kaoru got Yahiko and Kenji taken care of, she joined Mieko and Misao who were talking amongst themselves. They stood outside the practice hall, watching the wind play with the fallen autumn leaves. The night sky was a giant veil, with only the glow of faraway stars penetrating the darkness. The cicadas kept quiet, and an eerie silence settled over the vicinity. 

Mieko broke the silence. Her voice, though quiet, still cut through the stillness like a sharp blade. "Misao-chan, why did you say that about Soujiro and me this afternoon?" 

"I don't know…" then in no more than a whisper, "I just felt like making someone miserable like me." 

"What? Do you like someone?" 

"I thought I made it so obvious even the Shanghai Mafia would know!" Misao changed from the melancholy teenager to a joyful, yet sarcastic child. "I guess Aoshi-sama is the densest person in the whole world!" 

"So in other words," Kaoru added thoughtfully, "Shinomori-san ignores you too much?" 

"You could put it that way. He keeps saying something about how he's tainted by killing." 

"Sounds like Kenshin." 

"Yeah…come to think of it," Misao said mischievously, "Soujiro-san is pretty cute." 

Kaoru sighed, "So you're going to start chasing Seta-san?" 

"No, I don't think I'll give up on Aoshi-sama yet, because I don't think Soujiro-san needs two girls after him."

"What? Misao!!!" Mieko tried to glare at Misao, and utterly failed because Kaoru and Misao both broke into laughter. 

Kenshin and Soujiro came around the corner while Mieko was waiting for Misao and Kaoru to stop laughing. At the appearance of Soujiro, Mieko stopped screaming at Misao. They said goodbye to Kenshin and Kaoru and walked away. 

Behind them, the voice of Kaoru could be heard. "Come back to the Kamiya dojo anytime! And come back soon!" 

After a couple of minutes, the atmosphere again became annoyingly quiet. 

"Do you think I…er…we should leave Tokyo?" 

"Doushite? Tokyo's nice." 

"Don't you find it strange to know that someone who completely changed your life lives in the same town?" 

"Ah…no."

"I guess I'm not used to the purity of the Kamiya dojo or Tokyo…" 

"Good point. We can leave now, if you want, that is. We can go to Kyoto, or Osaka, or Shikoku, or Hokkaido, or my childhood home." 

Soujiro stared at her confused. 

"Oni no mori. The forest of demons.

~End Chapter Three~

I finally typed it! It was really long on paper so I didn't feel like rewriting it. In my notebook it was…twelve pages.

I know, I focused mainly on Misao and Mieko in this chapter, but I really couldn't think of anything to write…I needed to get Misao's hyperness out of Mieko…

Next Chapter? I'm writing it. I just don't know where to stop.


	4. Curse of the Snow

Disclaimer- * Meii-chan is sitting at her computer trying to think of an interesting way to do her disclaimer. After two minutes, she gives up. * I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so there.

I would also like to say that the lyrics are going to be shown in random order now, so don't be confused. 

No, this is not a blanket scenario. I don't think this scene would be possible because I think that Aizu is somewhere in southern Japan…oh well!

cantthinkofaname- Yes, Misao seems a bit too paranoid…but it's what I happened to write to make Mieko seem less hyper.

" " = dialogue, and quotations, titles of newspaper articles, poems, songs, and short stories. (My English teacher is really getting to me. -_-;)

_Italics_ – character thoughts

~~~~~~ - time lapse

Lilac Fire Blossom 

Chapter 4-Curse of the Snow

Winter came. It froze the earth, bringing the arctic wind south. A few leaves remained attached to the trees, clinging to the threads of life. The dreary sky, hanging overhead for eternity, finally let loose thousands of flaky white crystals. It blanketed the ground, purifying the surroundings.

_Strange how anyone would actually be outside._ Soujiro sarcastically thought and kept silent, not learning any curses from Chou. Snow was fine, as far as he was concerned, but the cold was another matter.

Mieko, on the other hand, didn't care for the cold and loved the snow. She liked the way it fluttered and covered everything. On a regular occasion, her happy meter would have exploded and her joyfulness spread to others, but this was not a regular occasion. She was having a major migraine and was lagging behind Soujiro.

"Daijoubu ka? Mieko-san?"

"…I'm fine."

Soujiro eyed her suspiciously, and felt her forehead.

"No really! I'm FINE! I don't have frostbite or hypothermia or some other fatal disease related to the cold!"

"Of course you don't. You have a fever."

"No I don't!" Mieko paused, "It's just a headache, maybe I think too much."

"I'm sure. What do you have to think about all day?" Soujiro knew that she definitely was ailing, but he gave up trying to convince her of that. 

"Ano…"

_She does looks kind of cute with her face flushed like that…_ Soujiro blinked. _Where did that thought come from? Ara…I must be turning into Chou…_

~~~~~~~

After a few more hours, dusk fell, and Mieko's former determinedness wore off, causing her to become tired again. Around her, the snow danced: swirling, spiraling, drifting, descending… The next moment, she was falling towards the frozen ground, and she expected to greet the ground with a nice, satisfying 'thud,' but a pair of strong arms caught her.

"I told you so…" was Soujiro's comment.

It was a good thing this incident didn't happen two or three years ago, when Soujiro was still following Shishio's philosophy of "The strong survive and the weak perish." Soujiro would have probably left Mieko on her own, characterizing her as 'weak', and therefore just waiting to be killed. Then again, he probably wouldn't have, as she was the only one around the Juppongatana who was around his age, and didn't care for world domination quite as much as the others.

Soujiro picked Mieko up, since she'll pass out again if she started walking again. Besides, she happened to be a convenient heating source.

"Arigatou…" Mieko blushed, due to either embarrassment or her condition.

Snow steadily fell faster, and there was not one sign of civilization. In desperation of finding an inn, city, or house, Soujiro tapped his right foot, and entered the shukuchi. The outside world became a blur. In no time, a seemingly small farmhouse came into view.

He knocked on the ancient wood that served as a door. A young lady, no more that thirty, opened the door.

She wore a green yukata, and over it, a white tanzen. (1) She took one look at the two and scolded the strangers.

"What are you doing outside in this weather? Are you trying to catch your death?" The lady made her questions clearer by dragging both of them into the house. 

"Ara…I'm a rurouni" Soujiro managed to say, "My friend here is sick, so can you help me?"

"Sure. Watakushi wa Taikada Sumire desu, (2) you?" Sumire was all of the sudden calm as she poured some tea.

"Boku wa Seta Soujiro desu. (3) This is Himemori Mieko. " He accepted the cup Sumire offered him.

Sumire led him down the corridor and into a spacious room. In the room was a futon, and she instructed Soujiro to lay Mieko down while going out to "fetch some things." 

Sumire reentered with a bowl of water, a cloth, and even more tea (for she was a tea addict). She dipped the cloth in the water, and then placed it on Mieko's forehead.

"She really needs to see a doctor, but…"Sumire looked out the window.

"It's snowing." Soujiro finished for her. "I don't care, I can still go and find a doctor."

"Are you crazy, Seta-kun? The next town, Aizu, is miles away, and even if you do manage to get a doctor here, she might not be able to heal her. You might be able to get her here to me, but you're still a child!"

"'She?'" __

"Yes, the local doctor is female. Her name is Takani Megumi–Hey! Get back here!" Sumire turned to find Soujiro gone from the house. She put her hand to her head and sighed. "What a sad, sad, idiot…"

~~~~~~

Takani Megumi was cleaning her instruments, organizing the various medicines on the shelves. She was ready to close her clinic early, as everyone was staying home due to the weather, which had changed to rain.

"Sumimasen (4), can you help me find Takani-sensei?"

Megumi sighed. A doctor's work is never done. "Hai, That's me." She said to the boy waiting at the door. "May I help you?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but a friend of mine is really sick," Soujiro started, " and she's really far away, but you're the closest doctor I could find, so I was wondering…can you come with me?"

Megumi smiled. "Of course. It's a doctor's job to heal, isn't it? Now if you give me a minute…"

Megumi crisscrossed the room, gathering her medical supplies into a small bag. And so , they embarked on the journey back. 

A strange feeling settled in Soujiro.

I hope it's not something serious or fatal. Come to think of it, it'll be too strange without Mieko around…

Enter the emotion: Anxiety.

~~~

Dareka wo mamoru koto nante - Protecting Someone,  
Kantan ni dekinai ne - Is not an easy thing to do, is it?  
Kimi ni furuame mo – I can't stop the rain  
Tomerarenai yo – From falling on you either.  
  


~End Chapter Four~

Yup, It's a cliffhanger! (sort of. I just basically felt like starting another chapter after this point) Don't forget to reveiw. If you forget, I'l...actually I wouldn't really know who you are so...*sweatdrops*

(1) Quilted kimono

(2) I am Taikada Sumire

(3) I am Seta Soujiro

(4) Excuse me


	5. Winter's Blessing

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Namida wa Shitteru. (My brain is too dead right now to think of a clever way to say that.) 

AHHHH! It's the attack of the odd-numbered chapters! (Sorry, but I can't seem to be able to write a chapter if its odd-numbered) I got writer's block again! *Whacks her head on the desk* The purpose of this chapter is so that I can get Soujiro and Mieko out of the little house (On May 14 too!)

I apologize for any historical, geographical, or grammatical inaccuracies.

Duo_Chan-You don't have to keep badgering me at lunch to update…

Cantthinkofaname- Interesting. Thank you for reviewing every single one of my chapters!

Lilac Fire Blossom 

Chapter 5—Winter's Blessing

_Where…am I? _Moving on to a more serious tone…_ Am I dead?_

Mieko opened her eyes to a warm room. _Yup, definitely dead._

She spied a lady in white sitting by her. The lady seemed to be lost in thought, a faraway look on her face. Six aqua green beads adorned twin braids, which cascaded down her back like muddy waterfalls.

Curious, Mieko pushed herself up from the futon with her arms. She sat up, became dizzy, and fell backward. _Okay, so I'm not dead…_

Her fall attracted the lady's attention and she gazed at Mieko. "Hello, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Who are you? Where am I? Where's Soujiro-chan?!"

A pair of hazel eyes blinked. "Watakushi wa Taikada Sumire desu [I am Taikada Sumire], and you're in my home."

"So…"Thinking when you're sick isn't the easiest thing to do, and Mieko was not the exception. "…Soujiro-chan ditched me here, ne? I'm going to kill him the next time I see him!"

Sumire raised an eyebrow. "Really…"

"Actually, he'll just face the wrath of me! Himemori Mieko!"

Soujiro randomly chose that moment to enter the scene, hearing the commotion coming form the room. He sweatdropped. Mieko's hyper-ness level was back at normal.

"SOUJIRO-CHAN!" Meiko, despite her current state, and her current ambitions, sprang up from the ground and promptly glomped Soujiro.

"Is…that…healthy?" Soujiro turned a rather interesting shade of pink.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Megumi said, popping out to nowhere. "Didn't I tell you not to worry? Your friend's not going to die of a cold, is she?"

"Not that…I'm choking…"

"Gomen!" Mieko immediately released him and began laughing nervously. "So you weren't leaving me here?"

"It crossed my mind…" Soujiro said, taking revenge on Mieko for choking him.

"Baka!"

"Ara…"

As Sumire watched Mieko whack Soujiro with a fan, she began to feel sorry for Soujiro, who was currently attempting to run away from Mieko. "Actually, he hasn't left you side ever since bringing Megumi-san. I had to drag him away from you so he won't get sick too."

"Really?" Mieko asked, her face glowing with cheerfulness, "How sweet!"

These were the thoughts that were running in the minds of the other two occupants of the room:

_I knew all that energy would come back and haunt me…_

It must be that medicine I purchased from Kyoto…I should never have trusted Okina-san with that kind of item…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After ten minutes of total chaos, Megumi finally took charge. "The girl must be hallucinating. Lie back down before that medicine causes you to go crazier. Ohohohoho! You two, let her have some rest." The other three quickly complied to Megumi's orders because: One, she was a doctor, and two, neither one of them wanted to defy the fox and bring malady upon themselves.

In the corridor of the cottage, Sumire uttered something under her breath. Speaking to Soujiro, she said, "I'm quite envious of you Seta-kun; you seem to be very lucky."

"Me, how so?"

A shadow settled on Sumire's face. "Someone died in that room. I didn't think anybody would be able to come out of it alive if they were ill…"

Soujiro kept on his usual clueless smile. "Huh?"

"I used to live in Aizu, but because my family was poor, my parents made me marry some rich person from the Chiba prefecture…His name was Daisuke Taikada. I didn't like him very much when I first met him, even though he was certainly nice enough. We moved to this cottage because his mansion in Chiba was too far away from Aizu…"

"What happened?" asked Soujiro, suddenly intrigued.

"He died."

"He got killed?!"

"Iie…there are other way to die than at the hand of an enemy. He passed away from pneumonia in the same room Mieko-chan is in right now."

"I see." Soujiro stared at his tabi [socks], speechless.

Sumire smiled a distant and serene smile. "I wanted to tell you to understand before it's too late." She turned and walked away, sandals making clopping sounds against the wooden floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sumi-chan—" Mieko paused and looked up. "May I call you that?"

Sumire smiled like how a mother might smile when talking to a young child. "Of course, my dear." She handed Soujiro a sword, sheathed, but nonetheless deadly. 

"Ara…? Taikada-san, you can't give me this!" he retorted.

"Of course I can, child. It's mine to give to whoever I wish, and," she paused and whispered, "I feel that you will need it in the future." 

It was May 14, fourteenth year of the Meiji when Soujiro and Mieko departed from Sumire's home. Turning around, Mieko waved goodbye to Sumire, seeing that bowing was not the most convenient thing to do when walking backwards. "Ja matte ne! Sumi-chan!"

"Understand before it's too late…" Soujiro murmured to himself, remembering Sumire's words.

"Huh?" was Mieko's confused reply. Obviously he hadn't murmured soft enough.

"It's just something Taikada-san told me."

"It sounds like a moral to some tragic love story." Mieko stated rather flatly.

Soujiro sweatdropped. "Really?"

_Taikada-san…What are you trying to tell me?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shinjite ii yo niji wa yattekuru - You should believe a rainbow is coming  
Kimi no tsuma saki e - To the tips of your toes.  
Shinjite ii yo kimi no toki ga kuru - You should believe that your time will come  
Mousugu atarashii kaze no naka - In the middle of a new breeze.  
  



	6. Utopia: Tragedy in the Storm

Disclaimer: You know this, and I know this…Do I really have to say/type it? (A marshmallow cheep says "yes.") I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or Innocence. So there.

Author's note: This chapter is in first person (Soujiro's POV). I don't know why, but writing in third person suddenly seemed quite boring. Now the italics are figurative language, things said in the manga/anime ect…

And yes, the chapter title is a parody of the RK episode name with Soujiro in it.

ayu- Someone new reviewed my fanfic! *Claps hands like a five-year-old*

Lilac Fire Blossom 

Chapter 6- Utopia–Tragedy in the Storm

            ~Honshu Island, 16th year of the Meiji Era~

            We strolled along an insignificant uncharted path along an insignificant and barely populated part of the country. Wild streams carved their way down steep mountain slopes, and the grass stalks grew freely, uncut for years. How ironic that a wood believed to be inhabited by demons would be located in a place of wonder and natural beauty.

            Almost suddenly, large, gray rain clouds appeared and fat, translucent raindrops fell from the sky.

            _The tears of heaven…_

            Seeking shelter, we roamed among the ancient trees of the Oni no Mori. The twisted branches reached toward the center of the forest, creating a giant dome. In the middle of the forest was a crater. A glistening pond glimmered in the clearing, and fed the nearby grass.

            I tilted my face toward the darkening sky. "It's not going to stop anytime soon…"

            "Well, get out of the rain, Soujiro-chan!" I heard Mieko say, as she was pulling me to a hollow in the side of the cliff face. We sat at the edge of the cave, watching the rain fall.

            "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked me.

            "Hai." I replied, "it most be the most perfect place in the world. Why did you leave?"

            "Don't you remember that day, twelve years ago?"

            "I remember. Demo, I don't know why you decided to come with Shishio-san and me." I knew that she was old enough to tell that Shishio-san was a dangerous murderer, but why she decided to risk her life associating with the hitokiri was a mystery.

            "Well…" Mieko paused, not quite sure of how to put her thoughts into words, "this forest was a place I liked to go to. Here, people would leave me alone. But, being alone has detrimental effects on sanity, so when Shishio-san and you came here, I wanted to come with you, so I wouldn't be lonely anymore."

            I nodded, although I felt there was something she wasn't telling me. So much for conversation.

The next hours passed by, rain relentlessly pouring down. I gradually fell asleep, lulled by the soft pattering of the tiny drops of water…

* * * * *

I found myself standing along the bank of a river, and in my hand was a sword. It was sharp, pointy, and fresh blood was still on the blade. It felt…foreign…

Before me was a lifeless body. It was Senkaku, the last person who felt my sword take their life. His blood seeped out of the wound in his head, and mingled with the rolling river water.

My eyes followed the trail of blood through the forest. Then, they came upon a shocking and rather pitiful form.

A child, clothed in rags stood before me. His skin was pale, causing him to take on the appearance of a ghost. And the eyes…they did not have the same playful light most children had. They were a deep midnight blue…reflecting nothing. They were dead eyes. The child parted his chapped lips and, to my horror, let out a thin whisper of a message.

"You killed me…"

* * * * * *

The next thing I knew, I was back in that little cave. Mieko was standing over me, watching with a…strange look on her face.

"Soujiro…you look scary if you're not smiling…"

"Gomen." I forced a grin.

"Don't do that."

"Ara?" It was my confused reply, "Don't do what?"

"Smile. Soujiro no baka. Don't smile if you're not happy." Mieko answered, slightly annoyed.

"But, "I started, "I'm not like you. My words and actions aren't determined by my emotions." Mieko looked at me, a blank look on her face. "If I only smiled if I was happy, it wouldn't ever happen…because I was like  that…back then…"

_Back then…Back then I…_

"Before I met Shishio-san, I lived with my relatives. They owned a rice distribution company, and since I wasn't directly related to them, they would make me carry the rice to the warehouse. And if I didn't meet their quota, they would hit me…"

"But, what does that have to do with anything?"

I closed my eyes. "Because if I cry or get angry, they'll only hit me more. So one day, I smiled when they hit me, and they got confused and left me alone. So no matter how much it hurt, I would always smile."

Mieko wrapped her arms around me in a comforting embrace, while a flash of lightning sparked outside, casting ghastly shadows upon us.

"Mieko-chan, why are you crying?" I asked, noticing liquid on her face.

"It's not me. It's you. " she told me.

My hand crept up to my cheek. It was indeed wet. My tears must have fallen on her. Ironically, the storm had stopped. Most peculiar. 

"So what happened afterwards?"

I sighed. Kami-sama must've put too much curiosity in Mieko. "I met Shishio and I killed them off using his wakizashi."

_"Are you crying?"_

_"No, it's just the rain. Do you think I can be strong too, Shishio-san?"_

"I have to go…" I stood up to leave, and Mieko followed my steps. "Mieko-chan, please stay here."

"Why? If you're going to go, I'm going too! And, if you're unhappy, I'll be unhappy with you!"

There was no simple way of getting out of this situation. "I just don't want you to be hurt while being with me. So, please, stay here…"

"Datte, The only reason I left this forest was because I love you!"

"Ara…"

"And I don't mean the sibling kind either!"

"I know."

"Nani?! Soujiro no baka! Then why didn't you tell ne that you knew so I could be spared the thoughts of how to tell you?!"

"Actually, I didn't know, it just seemed like the right thing to say…" I sweatdropped as Mieko glared at me. "Demo, I don't think I would be able to say the same thing to you."

"Why? I only said 'I love you.' I didn't ask to be kissed or to be married."

"Still…" I ran out of ideas.

Mieko ran out of ideas first. Plucking a small flower from the ground, she offered it to me, saying: "Please let this daisy remind you of me…and come back to this place."

"Hai. I will." I took the blossom and left. "Ja matte ne, Mieko-chan. I just need to find my truth."

Kaze, itai ame, sakebi koe, kireta ito, fuyu no sora – 

_Wind, painful rain, a shouting voice, a cut thread, the sky of winter_

_Boku wa naze, waratteru no? Wakaranai, nakushita yo – _

_Why am I smiling? I don't know, I'm just lost…_

~End Chapter ~

Don't forget to review! (I'm reminding you even though I hope your short term memory is better than mine.)


	7. Prelude to Destruction

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so don't sue me. I don't own Shakespeare's As You Like it either (Too much time in English class ^.^;)!

AN—The long awaited chapter seven. (JOY!!!) Yes, it's been a (long) while since I last updated (the entire summer and then some). Mainly because of summer homework (evil teachers…) and Geometry (you try learning a year's worth of geometry in four weeks and get an A (What the heck are vectors? (evil pre-pre-calculus))) and being a CIT (hey, I need the volunteer hours to graduate), and going to China (to visit my relatives, and go on a shopping spree) and my eight extracurricular activities *sweatdrop*. That sentence wasn't exactly grammatically correct…I don't think I would be able to update faster now, thanks to the beginning of homework (and I'm supposed to tutor my next door neighbor…)

Chibi-Soujiro and Shishio seem very OCC in the flashback…not to mention I changed Mieko's past about ten times before this one…

As for Kamatari quoting Shakespeare…*sweatdrop*

Cantthinkofaname- Thank you for reviewing!

Ayu- Yes, poor Mieko. But don't worry! I wouldn't be so mean to keep them apart for more than a chapter!

Aimee Damita- You like my story? Thank you very much! (I really can't write romance at all…)

Wryd- deranged? If that's how you would like to think about it… though if you ask me, Misao's more deranged (it's the hyperness).

Lilac Fire Blossom

By Meii-chan

Chapter 7- Prelude to Destruction

_"You will find as you look back upon your life, that the moments when you have truly lived, are the moments when you have done things in the spirit of love" ~Henry Drummond_

~March, the sixteenth year of the Meiji era~

            The morning sun shined brightly in the heavens, its radiance absorbed by the chilly mist of a pale spring. The path, stretching for miles in either direction, its barren proximity broken every few times by a lonely inn or tree, now passed by the mountain stronghold of Mount Hiei. The woods had long reclaimed the fortress; one could hardly tell that this was the site of the battle over the fate of Japan. On this particular day, a rurouni—Soujiro Seta, stood on the path overlooking the fortress and the forest in solitude, lost in his memories.

            _"In this world, the flesh of the weak is the food of the strong."_

            He was, once again, reminiscing over his second battle with Kenshin. 

            _"Back then, you didn't protect me. If what you say is right, why didn't you protect me?"_

            The dialogue was playing repeatedly in his head, submerging him in the past.

            _"Himura-san is a lot stronger than I thought, but he would never be a match for Shishio-san or me. Using a sword to protect…it's wrong."_

_            "The speed of your sword has gone down. Why are you hesitating? If a person can really kill without feeling, there would be no hesitation."_

_            "I really don't understand Himura-san at all…"_

_            "You really want to know, don't you Soujiro? Because there's something within you, and you need it."_

            _"Back then, the only thing that protected me was Shishio-san's truth; that, and his single short sword. I wasn't wrong, what's wrong is you!"_

            _"You said that I didn't protect you back then. No matter how hard I try, I can't think of what you're referring to. But I can guess. There's a part of you that regrets what you have done. You never really wanted to live the life of a killer, did you, Soujiro? But if it's not too late, couldn't you make a fresh start now?"_

_            "The strong live; the weak die. Shishio-san taught me those true words. But is it so wrong to be weak? I killed, but I never really wanted to kill them. Yes, in the rain, I smiled; but the truth is…"_

            "Hey! Sou-kun! Snap out of it!"

            "Ara?"

            Blinking, he realized Kamatari was shaking him quite violently, attempting to wake him from his reverie.

            "For a second you scared me, Sou-kun." 

            "Gomen nasai, Kamatari-san. I didn't expect anyone to be on this road." Looking up at the taller scythe-wielder, thousands of questions bubbled up inside his head. "Why?"

            Kamatari shrugged. "Probably for the same reason you decided to. The government let me back into Japan for a couple weeks before they send me off to France; I thought this would be a good opportunity to come see Shishio-sama's grave."

            "I see." 

            The two allies stood together in silence for some time over the ruined citadel. Though destroyed, the stronghold still brought forth memories for the both of them. It was midday, and Soujiro had gathered the Juppongatana into the fortress. It was early in the afternoon, and Kamatari and Yumi were fighting over Shishio. It was dusk, and they were preparing to sail on the Rengoku. It was night, and Kyoto was supposed to go up in flames. And yet, they were standing on the same mountain, watching the familiar sunset once again.

            "Kamatari-san, there's something, I've been meaning to ask you."

            "Ask me?"

            "Why is it that, you decided to live even after you were defeated." Soujiro queried. "You seemed to be the type who would kill yourself rather than be separated from Shishio-san."

            "I am. But—" Kamatari looked up into the starless sky, "the Meiji government would never let Shishio-sama or his Kunitori to be recorded into history books. The only way people will know about any of us is to live. So, even if I can never be the favorite of Shishio-sama, I'll still live to keep his memory alive in my heart. Everyone can take their own life, Sou-chan, but it takes courage to live your life and open your heart to other people."

            Soujiro didn't reply.

            "I hope you aren't considering suicide, Sou-kun!"

            "Ara! Of course not!" Soujiro answered a bit too quickly. "I'm not that morbid!" but contrary to what he was saying, Soujiro's life had always revolved around death one way or another. He hastily changed the subject. "Kamatari-san, do you know what happened to the others?"

            "Hai. Shishio-sama, Usui, Yumi, they all died; you know that. Houji killed himself in jail; he never got to tell anyone about how the Meiji government should create Shishio-sama's policy of 'the strong live; the weak die.'" Kamatari paused to see the look of shock on Soujiro's face.

            _"The strong live, the weak die." But it disproved by Himura-san twice. Didn't he see that a world where the strong lived and the weak died would be wrong? That kind of world will always be wrong; very wrong._

            "Anji-oshou decided to turn himself over to the police. He has to do twenty-five years in a jail in Hokkaido."

            "That's a long time."

            "Yes, it is. He probably needs that time to clear his mind and pursue more religious activities. Henya, Saizuchi, Fuji, and Chou have all accepted government jobs like me. Iwanbo…ah…"

            "What about him?" Needless to say, Soujiro never thought too highly of Iwanbo. Iwanbo was pretty much mentally challenged, with his only forte, if it was even considered a forte, being the thick skin that nothing could penetrate.

            "Apparently he was a mechanical puppet. Everyone found out what he really was when Battousai sliced it open about three-four years ago. The only ones left are you and Mieko-chan…Oh, dear, did she die?"

            "No, where did you get that absurd idea?"

            "Well, whenever I saw you, she would always be there, behind you. But now, she isn't. Mieko-chan loves you, and she isn't the kind of person to give up so easily!" Kamatari paused to see some shock on Soujiro's face; there was none.

            "Yes, I'm aware of that." He whispered. "But, my journey might become dangerous at any point with so many people wanting revenge on Shishio-san. Not many people know that Mieko-chan was Shishio-san's ally, but even if they think she's just an ordinary girl traveling with me, they would drag her into the whole affair. So, I had to leave her behind. I'm afraid that if she's with me, Mieko-chan wouldn't be able to live a normal life—"

            "Or…Are you afraid to find out what love is?"

            Soujiro wasn't prepared for that question. _Kamatari-san thinks of the strangest things…_ "Ara?" he blushed.

            "Love is…" Kamatari began talking as if it was the most casual subject in the world.  "It's when you value someone else more than your own life."

            Soujiro sighed; Kamatari was beginning to sound like a newly-wed. 

            "…and when you're in love, you'll always be happy…it's like a rainbow in the heart, if I were to use a metaphor…"

            Soujiro wasn't listening to Kamatari's almost Shakespearean rants about what love is. Kamatari's voice seemed distant as soon as the word "happy" was uttered.

            * * * * * *

            _ I was already a killer the first time I met Mieko-chan…I just turned ten…_

Soujiro was traveling with Shishio, not knowing where the nonexistent path would take them. It was a particularly hot day for September. He was thankful for the cool shade of the gnarled trees of the forest. A bit farther from the edge of the forest was a clear, translucent pond. It was quite a contrast from the ruined and smoldering village they had passed earlier. Here, wildflowers flourished, with the majority of them being daisies.

            _Kirei…_

            Under the shade of the unusually large vegetation, the petals appeared to be an almost soft lavender color, while the middle was a lively, bright, amber which resembled a small flame. 

            _The flowers are weak and small, but, they're so pretty, it's almost a pity to kill them._

            He dwelled on that thought until he walked too close to a low overhanging branch…

            "Hi!" 

Something popped out of the flora-obscured branch in front of him.

            Soujiro blinked. "Ara?"

            A little girl was dangling upside-down from the branch in front of him. Her thin black hair was tied in two ponytails on either side of her head, and she was clad in a green yukata with a white sash. But with her face being an inch away from Soujiro's, all he could tell was that her eyes were an odd shade of pink.

            "You know," she started to say; "you aren't very interesting to scare."

            Shishio spoke up, as Soujiro was at a loss for words. "You saw us, so now I'll have to kill you." He drew his sword to back up his words.__

            "Why?"

            "Because then you can't tell anyone that we were here."

            The girl smiled. "That's okay; No one comes to the forest anymore so won't have anyone to tell." 

She jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet. Soujiro could see that various cuts, scrapes, and bruises covered her skin. 

"How strange." He mused out loud.

"Yeah, I know. People think this place is cursed."

            * * * * * *

            _"Where's Mieko-chan?"_

_            "I don't know! Please, we must look some more!"_

_            "There's not enough time for that, we have to leave before they arrive!"_

_            "Please!"_

_            Suddenly, a crash is heard, followed by the screaming of a young girl._

_            "Kira-chan!"_

_            "You'll all die here!"_

_            There were more screams; then all was quiet._

            Mieko shook her head and gazed upon the lush canopy of trees above her. She sighed. _I'm dreaming about the past again… Next as she walked through the forest, she realized that she was alone. _That's right, Soujiro's gone too…it's almost like we never met…__

            * * * * * *

            "How strange."

"Yeah, I know. People think this place is cursed." A six-year-old Mieko replied. She giggled and continued. "Ever since everybody in my village died, people don't come anymore. I'm the only one left."

"So that ruined village we passed…" 

"Yes, that was my village. It was burned because people kept getting sick and dying." Mieko concluded. _But I don't really mind. I never loved them, and they never really loved me either. Even if it were another way, there's nothing I can do. I don't care if I die either. Okaa-chan, Otou-chan, Kirashi-nee-chan, they're all in death waiting for me. So…_

"Are you angry?" the one covered in bandages asked.

"Why should I get angry over something I can't prevent? They'll all pass away sooner or later. "

The taller swordsman grinned maliciously to himself. _This girl does not possess something Soujiro has: the fear of death. Even though she still has emotion, they are stifled by her indifference to living. A person that does not fear death will make a strong fighter indeed.   "Do you want to come with me?"_

"Huh? I don't even know you."__

"That's right. You don't. My name is Shishio Makoto." Noting the position of the sun in the sky, he added. "I guess I was a bit sudden in asking you that. Give me your answer tomorrow."

Mieko was still staring at him. 

"Why are you still standing there? Go play with Soujiro like most kids your age!" Somehow, Mieko's presence had irritated Shishio greatly.

            "Soujiro?" Mieko looked around in confusion. _Oh, he must mean that boy that came with him. He's a lot less scary that Shishio-san. _She was glad for a reason to get away from Shishio-san. Even though he was one of the first people she has seen in months, there still was something nefarious about him that caused Mieko to shiver.

The ten-year-old Soujiro smiled. "That's me. I'm Soujiro Seta." 

"Really? My name is Himemori Mieko."

Soujiro grabbed her left hand, pulling her farther into the forest, away from Shishio. They stopped under the shade of a scarlet maple tree. "Sorry, it seems that you have perturbed Shishio-san quite a bit. It would be dangerous for you to stay any longer." 

"Ow…" Mieko murmured as she rubbed her left wrist.

"I'm sorry. Did I grab your wrist too hard?"

Mieko shook her head. "No…I landed on it the other day when I fell from one of the trees. It's how I usually how I get so many scrapes and bruises."

"Ara…then you must be very accident prone." Soujiro remarked as he took Mieko's wrist and bandaged it.

"You think?" Mieko smiled. _And I thought philanthropy was dead...Soujiro's really nice and polite and cute… "Ah! Thank you Soujiro-chan!" Bubbling with energy, she climbed up the scarlet maple, Soujiro following her._

"Soujiro-'chan'?" He blinked in bewilderment. "Ara?"

"Don't you like it? It sounds cute."

"I like it a lot, but…"

"What?"

"Aren't only children called '-chan'?"

"Not necessarily. Why do you care?"

"Aren't children weak?"

"No."

"So would you consider me strong?"

Mieko thought for a while. "I don't know. Strength, weakness, it doesn't matter to me."

"Ah…"

The next day Shishio asked Mieko the same question. "Do you want to come with me?" 

Mieko looked at the forest, with the swaying willows, crystal pond, scarlet maple, and the lilac daisies. Then she looked at Soujiro, who was looking at the same patch of flowers as she was. 

"Of course." She replied, and in her heart echoed the tacit part of her answer. 

_I'll go, because Soujiro-chan is my favorite person in the world!_

* * * * * *

In the present day, a nostalgic smile appeared on Mieko's face. She had made up her decision to find Soujiro, wherever he is. 

"If I were Soujiro with no clue on what the truth is, where would I go?" she mused out loud. "I'll go to Himura-san to ask for directions. So…" Mieko set off on her own journey to find Soujiro.

~Mount Hiei~

The sun was about to set in the mountains of Kyoto. Already, the sunlight no longer reached the valley below Mount Hiei. In the fading sunlight there were two people sitting on a verdant hill.

"…it is to be made of fantasy, all made of passion and all made of wishes, all adoration, duty, and observance, all humbleness, all patience and impaitience, all purity, all trial, all obedience—Sou-kun! Are you listening to me?"

"Ara?" Soujiro came out of his reverie. 

Kamatari sighed in exasperation. "You didn't hear a single word I said, did you?"

"I guess not. Sorry Kamatari-san."

"It's okay, it's nice to talk to someone once in a while." Kamatari stood up to leave. But then, he stopped, remembering something. "Oh, I almost forgot. You don't need to worry about the police anymore. They're not interested in finding you."

"Why?"

"Oh, there just hasn't been any mass slaughters of people anymore. So the government thinks that either you're dead, or you're not dangerous anymore." Kamatari grinned at Soujiro. "You don't need to worry about keeping Mieko-chan away from the government, Sou-kun. I'll be leaving now. Take care on your journey, and find the feelings for Mieko-chan that you buried in your heart. Ja matte ne."

Soujiro gazed at Mount Hiei. "I'll be saying goodbye all of you here too. But first, I'll have to thank you. Even if I did waste ten years of my life here, I wouldn't have met Mieko any other way. I'll visit later, Shishio-san, Yumi-san, everyone…" 

_I suppose I should ask Himura-san about the truth of life. So…I guess I'll go to __Tokyo__._

End Chapter 7. (Don't forget to review!)

Dakedo akirametaku wa nai – Even with a little courage—  
Chippokena yuuki demo – I don't want to give up.  
Itsuka honto no – Someday, if I become used to   
Tsuyosa ni nareru naraba – My real strength…  
Chiisana chou de sae – Even a small butterfly  
Umi wo koeteyukeru – Can cross an ocean.  
"Itsuka, kitto" sonna kotoba shika – "Someday, for sure," is all I can tell you,  
Ienai jibun ga kuyashii kedo – But even that still frustrates me.


	8. Scarlet Dreams

Disclaimer-I don't own Rurouni Kenshin no matter how much time passes.

AN: My story grows dark as the plot thickens…I'm such a sadistic author when writing. Ryouta is actually the name of my cousin (he's 6. I remember trying to help my aunt pick a name and my mom says "Daniel." So my aunt translates it into Ryouta. How does one get from Daniel to Ryouta???) Anyhow…I have no clue how I should insert "sessha" into Kenshin's sentences (sweatdrop). So now I'll just replace all of Kenshin's first person pronouns with sessha (probably not grammatically correct, but, I don't take Japanese as a foreign language.) As for Mieko's attacks…I made them up. (It's horrible, my Japanese is horribly limited -_-; (And remember from Chapter 2, Mieko's weapon of choice is a fan, which means her usual attacks have lots of flapping around.))

Lilac Fire Blossom

By Meii-chan

Chapter 8 – Scarlet Dreams

~Tokyo. 21st of March, sixteenth year of the Meiji era~

It had taken Soujiro roughly a week to arrive at the Kamiya dojo, where he was warmly welcomed by all of the dojo's occupants. It was a pleasant journey, with the sweet scent of spring accompanying him. 

Soujiro was now sitting in front of Kenshin, with his hands clasped around a cup of tea. Soujiro nervously smiled between sips; even though he knew Kenshin was not a threat, he didn't enjoy the idea of being in the same room as someone who had defeated him.

It was Kenshin who spoke first. "I have a feeling you're here for more reason than to visit me."

"Actually…" Soujiro fumbled for the right words as he became aware that Kenshin's lavender eyes were scanning his own sapphire ones. "I…wanted to ask you something."

"Sessha wanted to ask you something since you came."

"Ara?"

"Sessha noticed that Mieko-dono wasn't with you when you came. Sessha thought…" Kenshin hesitated, remembering how Kaoru had come to Kyoto. "…that she would chase after you without thinking of the danger. That is, has she left this world?"

"No! ...or at least, I hope not."

"Then, did she fall in love with someone and abandon you?" Kenshin knew he was prying, but he wanted to know what had happened to her. 

"Sort of." 

"Sort of?" Kenshin was genuinely confused. "What's that mean de gozaru?"

Soujiro sweatdropped. "It turned out that she…err…loved me…and…"

"…you were afraid of love, because you didn't know what is was. So, you didn't know whether you should stay or not."

Soujiro stared at Kenshin. He had basically said the same thing Kamatari asked him. 

"But, don't worry Soujiro. Everyone makes mistakes and—"

The shoji door opened, and in the doorway, stood a breathless Kaoru, with her raven hair swaying in the nocturnal air.

"Kaoru…"

"Soujiro-chan!" a familiar voice chirped happily. "I was waiting forever!"

The scent of wildflowers wafted past Soujiro's face as someone stepped out from behind Kaoru.

"Mieko-chan…"

"Yup! It's me!" Mieko stepped into the room. "I knew you would eventually come here."

Soujiro sighed. She knew him too well.

"Mieko-dono, if you were in Tokyo all along, how come sessha didn't' see you?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru laughed. "I guess I forgot to tell you. I ran into her last week when I was teaching at one of the other dojos. She was staying at the Aki Kiku, so didn't come to the dojo."

"Ah!" Mieko remembered something. "Soujiro-chan, why don't you come visit Hanekawa-san now? I know she wants to see you again."

* * * * * *

Four people walked down the streets of Tokyo on an early spring night, as Kenshin and Kaoru had joined Soujiro and Mieko. The weather was beautiful, and the stroll was pleasant.

"…and then, Sano spilled the sake, so Yahiko made him clean it, and he got out of scrubbing the dojo floor that day!" Kaoru was telling a story to Mieko who skipping backwards.

"How amusing, Kaoru-san! Ah! Here it is!" Mieko bounced into the flower shop. "Hanekawa-san…"

Soujiro was about to enter when heard a scream from within the building.

"That was Mieko-chan!" Exclaimed Kaoru as the group rushed into the flower store.

            Amid the silent air of the shop, Mieko stood, in shock.

            "Mieko…" Soujiro also stiffened.

            The blood of Natsue Hanekawa scented the air, its color glaringly obvious against the pale blue wall. Though somewhat obscure due to the lack of viscosity of blood, there were two kanji hastily written on the wall with the coppery liquid. Only Soujiro was able to read what it said. 

            _Ten…Ken…_

            Kenshin was the first person to start talking. "Soujiro, Mieko-dono, stay at the Kamiya dojo tonight in case the assailant returns." Kenshin's dialogue seemed more fitting to be an order, leaving no room for argument.

            Thus, the four walked out. The road, which was once lively and peaceful, now led on in an eerie silence, as if there was something waiting to happen. 

            They did not realize that they were being watched by someone in the shadow of a nearby building.

            ~Elsewhere~

            A tall, dark, mysterious stranger stepped into the house. Shutting the large mahogany door behind him silently, he proceeded to throw a bloodied knife onto the tile floor. The knife hit the ground with a clatter, the cacophonous sound echoing into the utter darkness of the corridor.

            Before him, a spry, young woman appeared, stopping her advance in front of the weapon. Though it was dark, anybody with sight could see that she was clad in a white Chinese style dress, her fluid movements suggesting certain death to those who irked her. 

            "Late as usual, I see." Her chiding voice revealed an Osaka accent.

            The mysterious stranger shrugged off her insult. "I didn't have trouble killing her, she died of old age." He then cursed quietly. "Has anyone told Taikada-sama yet that blood does not make excellent ink?"

            "It's always excuses with you isn't it?" She turned, padding off down the hallway. "As much as I enjoy speaking to Ryouta-sama, you'll be the one explaining your tardiness. Come."

            She led him into a large room lit by a chandelier. The tiny lights were from the numerous candles that shed both radiance and shade alike into the windowless room. In the increased light, all the occupants of the room were visible. 

There was the tall, dark, mysterious stranger, who was revealed to be a tall, not-so-dark, though equally mysterious man carrying a broadsword. His broadsword, however, was carefully hidden under a well-worn grey cloak. His messy charcoal-colored hair was tied back in a high ponytail, like many other ancient samurai. Beside him was the lady in white, but now one could see her long braids held in a butterfly-like design by half a dozen hair ornaments. The hair ornaments themselves were made of crystal, each resembling a tiny sword. At one side of the room, another man and his sister were reading the newspaper together. The man was clad in historically inaccurate western garments, while his sister was swathed in a long black kimono. At their side were two other men, one that was shriveled with age, and a bulkier one that was inspecting an arrow. 

"Ah, Hirata-kun, Yukimi, you have finally joined us," said the man reading the newspaper. "I expect everything is going well?" 

"Of course," the mysterious stranger known as Hirata answered. "My lateness has nothing to do with it."

The lady rolled her eyes. "Sure," she said sarcastically, "perhaps next time we should send someone a bit more literate?" 

The man put gave the newspaper to his sister. "Would you like the next kill, Yukimi?"

Yukimi giggled childishly. "Sure Ryouta-sama, if that means Hirata-kun would stop trying to get me to marry him."

Ryouta smiled evilly. "Very well, the next victim is Tenken's lover herself."

"Who might that be, Ryouta-sama?" Yukimi batted her eyelashes at him, like a love struck schoolgirl.

"Himemori Mieko-san."

At this, Ryouta's sister gasped with a mixture of horror and surprise. "Nii-san, you can't!"

"Whatever are you speaking of, Sumire? I'm simply taking from him what he took from me." 

~Kamiya dojo~

Back at the dojo, Kenshin was anxious. No, he was worried.

"Anata? Is the murder troubling you?" Kaoru asked as she was braiding her hair, noticing the faraway look on her husband's face.

In a rather serious tone, Kenshin answered her. "Yes. Do you think it's safe for them here? Sessha knows sessha sensed someone hiding in the shadows near the Aki Kiku."

"Someone…" Kaoru started to consider all the possibilities of attack. "They'll be fine, after all, who would attack a kenjutsu dojo? You need not to worry."

"Sessha is not worried anymore de gozaru yo." He was silenced by Kaoru's bokken as it hit him on the head.

"Yes, you are. And don't deny it."

"Ororororororo….."

~Another part of the Kamiya dojo~

Mieko had fallen asleep and was now in the seemingly peaceful fairytale land of dreams. However, sleep completely eluded Soujiro tonight as he watched her sleep. An open window brought the crisp spring breeze and celestial light into the room, partially illuminating the room. 

_Isn't it strange?_ Soujiro thought, _as if this is the way life was supposed to be? To live in a false peace while people are dying all around you?_

* * * * * *

"Soujiro-chan, isn't this magpie pretty?"

Mieko asked him about a brown origami bird she made. She skipped merrily around him, acting, well, like how a hyper seven-year old would act at a festival. It was the first festival Soujiro had been to; Yumi had been asking Shishio if she could go to a festival for ages. In time, Shishio had succumbed to her begging, and they decided to go the closest one available—which was a Tanabata festival of the stars. Naturally, Kamatari heard of this, and decided Soujiro and Mieko should go too. So, here they were, in the middle of Kyoto with bright lanterns and thousands of people. 

"Of course it is. Why did you make a magpie, Mieko-chan?"

"Mou, Soujiro-chan," she puffed her cheeks in exasperation. "Don't you know the Tanabata story?" Soujiro shook his head. He could have cared less. "Okay, I'll tell you!" Mieko decided. "Yumi-nee-chan told me this. A long time ago, there was a boy. He lived in this house near a mountain with a cow."

"A cow? Honestly, Mieko-chan…"

"No really, he lived with a cow! And then…oh wait…I forgot whether the cow died or not. Oh well. Sometime after that, he met a weaver goddess. Then fell in love, got married, had two kids, and they lived happily ever after. And then another goddess noticed that they got married, so she took the weaver goddess into the sky. The boy followed her, so the goddess crossed the silver river in the sky. He couldn't go after her, so they got separated. But because they both got so sad, they were allowed to visit each other one day every year. So every year, on July seventh, a bunch of magpies come and make a bridge across the silver river for them." 

"A year is a long time to wait."

"Yeah! That's why we celebrate Tanabata on the day when they meet. So everyone can be happy!"

* * * * * *

Mieko woke with a start. Sitting up, she hugged her knees as she tried to forget her nightmare. She shivered as the wind permeated her moth patterned _yukata_.

Soujiro noticed this. "Mieko?"

She turned at the sound of his voice. "Oh! Soujiro-chan, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, you don't have to apologize. I couldn't sleep."

"I see. It's because of Hanekawa-san, isn't it?"

"Are you okay?"

"I feel so…confused." Mieko said, burying her head in the blanket. "I know that it's only natural for her to die, being so old. I know that I've seen people mutilated and killed in front of me. Still, I don't know why, but…I wanted to cry." She had no idea why she was telling Soujiro this. "But, you'll worry about me if I cried or looked sad. So…"

Soujiro finished her sentence for her. "So I held it in."

"Something like that." Mieko rubbed her eyes in attempt to be more awake. "Why am I crying now?"

Soujiro wrapped his arms around her, and Mieko's lachrymose eyes snapped open.

"Soujiro?"

"If you want to, then cry." He murmured to her. "But, please don't let emptiness consume you like it did me."

Mieko nodded, fresh tears falling from her eyes to Soujiro's _yukata_. "It seems like I rub off of people too easily."  She closed her eyes and remembered her dream all too vividly.

* * * * * *

She had been running down a long, dark, narrow corridor… then she was in a room. In it was a glass chandelier, throwing ghastly shadows and eerie light across the room. The tatami covered floor was steeped in blood, but otherwise unharmed. Her dream self almost smelt the acrid scent of ancient _sake in the building. Around her, she could see the silvery glint of metal blade…_

At one side of the room, there was a human body. She got closer, and then she could make out the torn blue fabric that almost all smothered in blood. 

"Sou-chan?" her dream self asked as she cradled his head in her lap. "Please…so we can go back together…" Soujiro disappeared as the room dimmed. 

She could see the silhouette of another man in front of the chandelier. He was laughing maniacally.

* * * * * *

Soujiro was lost in his own thoughts as he absent-mindedly stroked Mieko's hair. The dim moonlight cast shadows on his face, hiding his expression. 

_It can't be the government who's targeting me; Kamatari-san said they gave up. But, they couldn't have murdered Hanekawa-san for no reason and still get away with it._

_ It can't be somebody who was affected by Shishio-san's Kunitori either. That message on the wall…it didn't even mention Shishio-san or the Juppongatana. Only me…_

_ So, it's somebody from my own past that I have to face now. Houji-san spoke of a strategy where you put a person's loved ones in danger so that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on fighting. Or…it's just their way of revenge. Either way, they probably want to slaughter the people I care about before me. Hanekawa-san is gone, but…_

He looked at Mieko, who was sleeping in his embrace. The light from the moon struck the remaining tears on her face, causing them to shine like diamonds. With the soft moon-glow illuminating the room, she looked cherubic and ethereal in the placid night. "Don't worry." A smile found its way back onto Soujiro's face.

"I'll protect you with my life."

_Sou sa kanarazu yume wa yattekuru – So, yes, a dream is coming  
Sono mune wo hiroge – Spread open that heart  
Kitto namida wa sore wo shitte iru – Your tears knew that, without a doubt  
Oshie ni kitan dayo ashita kara – I think they came from tomorrow to tell you._

(AN: I was going to end it there, but that wouldn't give me a big enough cliff-hanger.)

* * * * * *

Mieko woke up early the next day. She stood near one of the wooden beams, watching the sunrise. Soujiro walked up behind her and much to his surprise, no trace of the night's sorrow marred her cheerful face.

"Good Morning Soujiro-chan!" she greeted him.

He blinked in disbelief. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mieko twirled a lock of her hair. "Huh? Oh, that. I'm fine now!" she gazed up at the early spring sky. A moment later, she turned and gave him a more serene smile. "I feel better now; it's as if my pain was washed away by my tears. Anyway, poetic language aside, I'm really alright!"

"If that's what you think…" he turned the sunrise.

"Oh, Soujiro-chan?"

"Ara?"

"Thank you."

* * * * * *

All was well within the Kamiya dojo. Breakfast had passed and noon was fast approaching. Yahiko was practicing with Kenji and Soujiro watching. Kaoru was sitting of the porch, silently reading two letters. One was a hastily scribbled note from Misao, the other a lengthy one from Megumi, mostly droning about taking care of Kenshin. Kenshin was in town doing some errands for Kaoru.

"117…118…119…"

"Sugoi!" Kaoru exclaimed happily as she finished the letters. "Megumi-san, Misao-chan, and Shinomori-san are all coming to visit! Oh, that reminds me…I forgot to tell Kenshin Megumi is coming tonight."

"What's so happy about that, busu?" Yahiko halted briefly before his 120th stroke. "Does it matter that weasel girl and her beloved ice cube are coming to visit? They come every month!" 

"Yes, but now we can have a big party, since Soujiro-kun, Mieko-chan are here. And Megumi-san is coming tonight."

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Busu is so easily pleased." He muttered.

"…say, Soujiro-kun, where's Mieko?" Kaoru asked with sudden interest.

"Ara?" Soujiro hesitated while his train of thought returned. "She went back to the Aki Kiku to clean things up a bit."

"But, aren't you worried?"

"Yes, but she told me not to go with her. She said she had to do something else without me." 

"Oh…Yahiko-chan! Get back to practice!"

"Don't call me '–CHAN!'"

* * * * * *

Mieko hummed softly to herself as she strolled down the streets of downtown Tokyo. In one hand, she carried a package wrapped in brown paper and in the other hand, a bucket. Her hair was braided, and she wore a bandana on her head to keep her bangs from falling in front of her eyes. The bandana proved to be absolutely useless in keeping her unruly hair back; as she shook her hair out of her eyes for the umpteenth time.

While she was doing this, she walked into someone.

"Sorry! I couldn't see you! Ah! Sumi-chan!" Mieko slipped the package into the sleeve of her kimono.

"Why, hello." Sumire replied, "I'm rather surprised I bumped into you on this fine spring morning!" Mieko noticed that she was blinking more than a normal person. "Mieko-chan, you grew…" she stumbled as she tried to find some more polite way to say "not a lot."

"Sumi-chan, why are you in Tokyo?" Mieko asked with child-like curiosity.

The two started talking like old friends, not realizing they were walking into the darker part of Tokyo. 

"…and so, when I got off the train at Yokohama, he asked me if I liked horses. I told him that I was allergic to them, and he bought me a box of chocolates instead." Sumire was fervently narrating her journey from Aizu to Tokyo, and Mieko couldn't help but notice how fast she was speaking. 

Mieko noticed that something about the road they were walking in seemed to bit a bit less cheery than usual. "Umm…Sumi-chan? You think we should turn back?"

Sumire blinked and looked at her surroundings. They were on a road that was too deserted and most of the building lining the road needed serious repair jobs. "Hehe…I think so."

They turned to go back, but suddenly a gang of thugs were blocking their way. They didn't seem to be drunk but were still dangerous. The looks on their faces told Mieko that they weren't there to have a tea party with her.

"We are here to make sure you don't get out of here alive!" shouted Thug #1. He was obviously the leader.

"Yes, we were ordered by Yukimi-sama to destroy Himemori Mieko…" Thug #2 told them. "Wait…isn't Himemori Mieko one person?" he looked at Sumire and Mieko in confusion, not being able to put two and two together.

"One of them is her, you idiot!" Thug #3 shouted at Thug #2. 

Sumire and Mieko could only sweatdrop as they watched the gang argue amongst themselves.

"It's the younger one!" another female voice rang above the din in the alley. Everyone looked up to see a young woman in a white ninja outfit on a nearby roof. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill her!"

At this, the entire group of thugs, numbering about five dozen men, closed in on Mieko and Sumire. 

Mieko dropped the bucket and pushed Sumire out of the way. "Hurry, run! Go tell the police or something!" Sumire backed out of the fight, but stood a far distance away, watching.

The first round of thugs approached, brandishing spears, swords, and ordinary wooden spatulas of every kind. However, they weren't professional fighters and Mieko was too fast for them. She caught the handle of one of the thugs' spears, broke the metal head, and yanked it out of his hands. With it, she did an imitation of battoujutsu and knocked out the first five thugs.

_I usually use the shukusen for these attacks, but…_

"Arashi no Chi! (Earth Storm)" Mieko charged into the group of thugs, striking the thugs below the knees, tripping them. 

The next round of thugs closed in around her.

"Kazesatsu! (Wind Slayer)" She jumped up into the air and pushed of one of the nearby buildings, and descended upon the thugs in the same fashion as a Ryuu Tsui Sen. Then she spun around and whacked the thug in the back. Normally, had she been using a shukusen, the thug would be chopped into four pieces. It was her most destructive attack.

Yukimi stood on top of the building, sighing. The men she had ordered to kill were being put out of commission by one little girl. _Oh well, they never were really any use to me. _

"Arashi no Sakura! (Cherry Blossom Storm)" Mieko swung the wooden stick in a circle, and then in all types of curves and designs, injuring anyone within her reach.

At last, all sixty thugs were either knocked out or they ran away. Mieko stood in the center of it all, breathing heavily. _Maybe I wasn't so great at handling large numbers at once…_

"You're very good." Yukimi told her. Mieko turned and was instantly pinned to the wall by six shuriken.

_Shimatta…I forgot about her!_

Yukimi jumped down from the roof in one swift movement. "It's too bad I've been ordered to kill you. You are the type of person every girl would want to be. But…" She drew another shuriken from the folds of her obi. "…there's no other way. Goodbye."

"Wait!" Yukimi looked up at Sumire who was approaching. "Don't kill Mieko-chan!" She stopped shortly to catch her breath. "Here…" she handed a piece of parchment to Yukimi. Yukimi scanned it over.

"It's different from Ryouta-sama's plan, but, it's workable. Go get it to Tenken and I won't kill your friend." As soon as Yukimi had said that, Sumire was rushing off.

"Wait! Get what to Soujiro-chan?!" Mieko was violently straining against the pinned down kimono in an effort to get free.

Yukimi pulled out one of her hair ornaments and stabbed Mieko in her left arm. Mieko screamed. "Be quiet, you insolent child. The poison in my ornament will only put you to sleep. Believe me, you wouldn't bleed to death or else Sumire-sama would have my head." 

* * * * * *

"Yahiko! That stroke was wrong!"

"How would you know, busu?!"

"Respect your sensei, Yahiko-CHAN!"

"Don't call me '-CHAN!' I already mastered the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu Succession Technique!"

"That doesn't matter! I'm still older!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"

Amidst the ever rising decibels of the dojo, Kenshin came in with the tofu. 

"Kenshin! You're home!"

"Kenshin, what's that letter?" Kaoru asked as she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Kenshin's sleeve.

"Oh, that." He set the bucket of tofu down and handed the paper to Soujiro. "A lady came up to me in a fruit stall and asked if sessha knew Soujiro. When sessha said yes, she told sessha to give it to him. She seemed to be very panicked."

"Open the letter, Soujiro-kun!"

Soujiro ripped off the envelope and began to read. 

_"Soujiro-kun,_

_I'm writing this to tell you that Mieko-chan was attacked by a group of thugs earlier today. She fended them off, but in the end, one of my brother's ninjas, Yukimi, was going to kill her. To buy her some more time, I ordered her to be taken to my mansion in __Chiba__. I don't wish to see her die, so come and take her back. And be ready to fight my brother's entire arsenal of swordsmen. Please use the sword I gave you before. They will be waiting tonight…_

_Sumire"_

"Soujiro-kun…" Kaoru remembered that Kenshin had the same expression Soujiro had now when Enishi had "killed" her. She hated that expression, because it radiated the deep sadness of someone who had failed to do the one thing that mattered most to them.

"I'm going." Soujiro said, taking the sword Sumire had given him the last spring.

"Maybe it's a trap." Kenshin suggested, trying to stop Soujiro from doing something hastily.

"Even if it is one," Soujiro closed his eyes. _"I'll protect you with my life." "I'll protect her."_

"You can't walk all the way to Chiba in one night, Soujiro-kun!" Kaoru was trying to make a more logical argument.

"I'll use Shukuchi."

"Soujiro, I know you want to protect Mieko-dono, but walking into a trap and getting yourself killed is not the way to do it." Kenshin was trying to reason with him.

"NO! That's wrong! If it was Kaoru-san instead of Mieko-chan, you would have done the same thing!" Soujiro stared at Kenshin seriously. "You told me that the strong should protect the weak, so why should I be not doing anything?"

At that moment, something long forgotten had ignited within his heart, and the light from that flame shown through his eyes. Kenshin saw this light and understood. He realized that he wouldn't hesitate for a second if it was Kaoru, even if put him into peril.

"I'm sorry. I'll go with you to get Mieko-dono back."

"It's not your fight. You don't have to come."

"That's okay. You're right. The strong have to protect the weak. But, remember Soujiro, fighting to kill and fighting to protect are very different. If you lose when fighting to protect someone, the person you're protecting loses too." Turning to Kaoru, he said: "Don't worry, it won't be Kyoto again."

And so, the two rurouni set off into the sunset. 

~End Chapter 8~

Don't forget to review! 


	9. Feud from the Beginning of Time

Disclaimer-I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…but Mieko, Sumire, Ryouta, Yukimi, Hirata, Yatsu, Ryuusuke, and all other original characters are mine! I make too many characters…

AN: I stink at writing fight scenes (I'm not that big on onomatopoeia). And yes, the chapter title is quite the hyperbole, but I couldn't think of anything. Yay! Kenshin "Oro"ed! But now I started "Healer" and I have to split my time between this and that…and chemistry! (How can I get a B in chemistry…?)

"" = dialogue

_Italics_ = thoughts

Lilac Fire Blossom

By Meii-chan

Chapter 9- Feud from the Beginning of Time

Yukimi perched upon the railing of a spiral staircase, toying with her hair chopstick for no apparent reason. Beside her was a pretty, black songbird, whose song was just as melodic as the high pitched squeal of the sharpening of knives. Yukimi looked up, her frosty gaze meeting Mieko's.

"Stop glaring at me like that. It won't help you at all." 

Mieko pouted. "Well, what else am I supposed to do? I'm not going to just sit here and obey you." In truth, she had resorted to harassing the ninja into an annoyed state.

"That..." Yukimi said, "…is why you're not just simply tied up and left to your own devices." She indicated to the iron chain tying Mieko to the ground, as well as the dozen armed mercenaries scattered throughout the small room. Mieko scowled. 

There was a knock on the door, and Sumire was allowed to enter. She appeared to be extremely melancholy. "They have arrived. Onwards, Yukimi-san, to battle."

Yukimi shook her head stubbornly. "I can't trust you to guard her, even with other people here. I'll stay until it is time." 

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Yukimi flapped her hand at Mieko as if she was shooing her away. "It doesn't concern you, little girl." 

Mieko shook with rage. "How does it not concern me if I'm tied up, wounded no less, with no clue on where I am, and being surrounded by people I hardly know? And furthermore, I'm not a little girl! I'm eighteen!" She was continuing her diatribe when a chain raked across the cut in her arm. She flinched. 

Sumire, however, was different. "Mieko-chan! Don't hurt yourself! I'll tell you everything! Please try to understand!" 

Yukimi sighed too loudly to be polite. "You're too soft, Sumire-sama."

The songbird chirped in agreement.

* * * * * *

Twilight faded into darkness as Soujiro and Kenshin approached the gate of an extremely large mansion which they deemed to be the one Mieko was in. It was rather western, seeing that the structure of the building was more brick than wood. A tall fence ran about its perimeter, with decorative, yet menacing iron spikes on top to prevent people from climbing over. 

But such primitive barriers could not discourage the two former assassins. An overhanging branch of a gnarled willow tree in the densely wooded lot of the estate proved to be a worthy alternate route to sneak in. Upon crossing the threshold into the spacious garden below, armed guardsmen were upon them like paper clips to a high powered magnet. 

"Soujiro, I'll handle them! Get inside while they're not looking!" Kenshin ordered as he struck down two men wielding blades. Soujiro complied, disappearing instantly. Kenshin turned his focus back to the latest wave of guards charging towards him. 

Somehow, the black songbird ceased to sing. 

* * * * * *

"Have you heard of the battle at Aizu-wakamatsu (1), during the Bakamatsu (2)?" Sumire asked Mieko.

Mieko nodded. All she knew was that a whole lot of cities and towns were thrown into ruin during the war. There was never really something out of the ordinary when it came to the destruction of civilization.

"Anyhow," Sumire's eyes took on a glazed look as she recounted things of the past. "I used to live there, with my family. We had a lucrative sake-manufacturing business. One night, fighting broke out, and our business and my little sister, Miyuki, ceased to exist."

"What does that have to do with Soujiro-chan?" As Mieko pieced the pieces together in her head, she found that there was absolutely no correlation between Soujiro and the Bakamatsu.

"When we tried to rebuild our lives after the fire, we discovered that our key provider of rice for our sake had been murdered. They were also related to us, so we were shocked when the police told us they were massacred. My brother, Ryouta…he swore to get revenge upon the assassin even if it was the last thing he did." 

Mieko's gasped as she remembered something Soujiro told her. 

_"Before I met Shishio-san, I lived with my relatives. They owned a rice distribution company…"_

* * * * * *

A faint candlelight in the distance told of an occupied room within the mansion. The dim hallway reeked of something acrid and distasteful, causing Soujiro to cover his nose with the edge of one faded sleeve. 

Somewhere out of the pungent stillness came an arrow, streaking toward him, trailing a white path of feathers. Soujiro found himself unable to dodge in such a narrow area, and the white plumed arrow grazed his left hand. Without so much as a wince, he crept closer to the light, and with his uninjured hand upon the hilt of the long-forgotten-but-still-there sword Sumire had given him, he opened the semi transparent shoji door. 

A room was revealed; firelight flicked unsteadily to show the sundry of swords and other weapons decorating the walls. At first glance, there was no sign of any human activity at all. 

"There's no use hiding," Soujiro addressed the shadows, "I know you're here." _Probably here to skewer me with an arrow if I ignore him too,_ He thought to himself.

Out of the shadows came a large man. Judging from his dark clothing and his habit of staying in the shadows, Soujiro could tell he was a ninja. A rather conceited and arrogant one, as Soujiro noted the smug look on his face, but a Machiavellian ninja nonetheless.

"So, I see you still live up to your name as Tenken." 

"Maa…I prefer not to be called that anymore." He smiled innocently at the other man, who was possibly twice his height. "May you please return Mieko-chan now, Ninja-san?" 

The ninja roared with laughter. "Of course, given if you make it out alive. I am Ryuusuke Kuraiou of Satsuma! Every samurai I have faced has not been able to defeat me!" He boasted as he unsheathed his weapon, a double-bladed curved sword.

Soujiro's innocent smile became a bit more dark and serious. 

"If it's a fight you want, then come."

Ryuusuke wildly charged at Soujiro, swinging his bulky sword in every single possible direction except at any living thing. Soujiro resisted the temptation to sigh at the stupidity as he easily dodged a blow that came too dangerously close to his head. 

However, something wasn't right.

The next strike came, and Soujiro blocked, drawing his katana. The jarring sound of the two clashing blades and the momentary flash of bright firelight had a detrimental effect on Soujiro. The ringing sound of the two swords and a wave of dizziness refused to die away until a good two minutes had passed. 

Soujiro's thoughts drifted back to the white fletched arrow. _It wasn't shot randomly…that arrow must have contained poison! …I guess I should hurry up…_

Ryuusuke, however, had used this opportunity to retreat back in the shadows. No longer visible, he bided his time, gathering an immense amount of arrows at the time. 

When roughly ten minutes had passed, Soujiro heard the all-telling "twang" of a bowstring, followed by a rain of arrows. He successfully destroyed the projectiles that ventured too close to him, but under this rainstorm, he couldn't move very much without being injured. He was beginning to wonder how Ryuusuke had ever become a ninja if he was always this discreet.

Soujiro knew Ryuusuke would run out of arrows eventually, but he wasn't sure if he had the time…

In the darkness, watching the two fight was a third party. He was called Yatsu, a shaman who spent his days among leaves and roots, herbs and wild grass. His left eye, which moved independently from the other, was glued to a wooden clock at the edge of the room. He was counting the number of routes the heavy iron pendulum was traveling… 

* * * * * *

Kenshin had walked safely from the melee in the courtyard. As far as he knew, the mindless mercenaries were still at it, not knowing that the trespassers had breached their defenses. He remember sighing at the sight of the chaos as each man was attacking whoever was directly in front of them, regardless of which side they were on. After the first initial minutes, there was no point for Kenshin to stay around any longer.

_Kaoru-dono didn't need to worry;_ _I didn't use any technique of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. _

That was one thing that he didn't have to worry about. On the other hand, when he told Soujiro to "get inside," he wasn't very specific about their meeting place. It was so very cliché that this would happen.

"Orororoooo…"

And Kenshin was officially lost. Thus, he wandered around the dark and dimly lit corridors of the Taikada mansion, like a well-seasoned rurouni should. He passed empty room filled with all sorts of priceless, though quite useless antiques and old painting of long deceased people.

Eventually Kenshin arrived in a room filled with a small army's amount of hired mercenaries. The mercenaries noticed his presence and immediately took up their weapons.

Kenshin gave them his most clueless rurouni look. "Oro?" 

His clueless face was met by two and a half dozen suspicious mercenary faces and one casual glance from a certain black songbird.

* * * * * *

Ryuusuke had, quite unfortunately for himself, run out of arrows. Therefore, he was forced to come down from whatever his hiding spot was and reuse his double-bladed sword. "You did a rather good job at evading my arrows," he commended Soujiro, "but don't you remember being struck by one earlier? One that was white?"

Soujiro said nothing. 

"You were hit by the single poisoned arrow I had, yet you managed not to get hit by a harmless one. Ironic, isn't it?" Ryuusuke said, looking as arrogant as ever. "I wonder how you'll last with snake poison flowing through your body." 

Then, Soujiro began tapping his left foot against the ground, causing Ryuusuke to look at him quizzically. 

Yatsu observed what was happening and shouted at Ryuusuke, who was just standing there with a puzzled expression on this face. "Ryuusuke! Don't just stand there! The poison hasn't affected him so much that Shukuchi is ineffective!"

"Shukuchi, wha—" 

Before he could finish his question, Soujiro had suddenly disappeared from view. The sound of machinegun firing filled the room as pieces of the floor were swiftly ripped to shreds. Ryuusuke, in his panic, charged into the middle of the room in hopes of Soujiro crashing into Ryuusuke at immense speeds and impaling himself on his blade. 

Ryuusuke had failed to realize that Soujiro had a sword with him. A single splintering sound was heard and one of the blades on his double-bladed sword crashed to the ground.

On the opposite side of the room stood Soujiro, a trail of destruction behind him. "That was three steps short of Shukuchi. There is no possible way you can match my speed. Surrender, Kuraiou-san." 

Ryuusuke looked at the shattered blade of his sword, and then the untouched blade on the other side. "Did you just you three steps short because you cannot go any faster? I still have a chance to win! I refuse to lose to some samurai who represents those who totally destroyed my ninja clan!" With that said, he ran towards Soujiro, sword raised in frustration.

"Then you have the wrong enemy…" Soujiro neutrally said before he disappeared into a void of chaos. 

Ryuusuke frantically searched for him, trying to pinpoint his location. 

"…I'm not the one you hate…" 

Ryuusuke turned to look behind him to follow the voice. His pursuit proved to be fruitless.

"…just another hitokiri…" 

This time, Soujiro's voice was laced with slight guilt. 

"That's why…"

The truth suddenly dawned on Ryuusuke like a bright flower placed upon ancient, desolate graves. "But then…"

At that precise moment, the remaining blade of his sword was shorn off, the metal chopped into two, nearly symmetrical pieces.

"Now…that you are disarmed," Soujiro materialized in front of him, "Can you tell me where you're keeping Mieko-chan?"

"Mieko? Is that the name of the girl Yukimi-sama was guarding?" Ryuusuke threw his arms up in defeat. "I have no idea where Yukimi-sama keeps her prisoners; why don't you go ask her?"

"So you're just going to cut loose and run?"

"I'm only here to kill samurai, not hitokiri. Besides, Yukimi-sama will have my head if she knows that I lost."

"I guess I have to trust you this time whether I like it or not…" With that said, Soujiro walked off.

When he was out of the room, Yatsu came plodding into the light. "Foolish young person; you shouldn't abandon your cause so easily."

"I see you don't want to make an antidote."

"Indeed, I am actually loyal to my lady." Yatsu chided. "I'm not one to give up my cause in exchange for my life."

"Then you are like the people I hate. Die."

* * * * * *

"Hmm?" Yukimi glanced over to the other side of the room. A man, about five feet tall with a cross scar on his face stood in the doorway. "Oh dear…now what?"

1. Aizu-wakamatsu—a fort city that was badly damaged in a fire during the fighting that brought about the Meiji era. The city is known for sake and lacquered goods. Aizu was Takani Megumi's hometown.

2. Bakamatsu—the final days of the Tokugawa dynasty, prior to the beginning of the Meiji period of enlightenment.   

More Author's notes: If you are confused, there are five main antagonists (or six, if you count Sumire). They are Taikada Ryouta (the main person), Akakawa Yukimi (the leader of everyone except for Ryouta and Hirata), Hirata (some random person), Kuraiou Ryuusuke (some random arrow person), and Yatsu (some random shaman person).

Ryuusuke hates samurai. Samurai is a social class above merchants and peasants in Japanese feudal society (and are also known for committing suicide to retain their honor…-_-;). Soujiro is obviously not one, since his family were merchants (really evil merchants, but merchants never the less.) Apparently, Ryuusuke seems to get along with everyone fine. 

Hyperactivechild: Cliffhangers are so much easier to write. I don't have to know what comes afterwards to end the scene. Yeah, call me lazy…

Tenshi-no-Hana-chan: I didn't realize I didn't write that much in this semester! But then, thank you for telling me that the story is good, because it's extremely cliché (or you can call it the classic plotline, but still…). And to think I started this last year and I still haven't finished it!


End file.
